Lazos
by Sakura Potter
Summary: El equipo tiene un nuevo blanco. Y esta vez, es el padrastro de Arthur. Original de Have Socks. Will Travel. Traducción. Arthur/Ariadne
1. Para La Familia

**Disclaimer: **Inception es propiedad de Christopher Nolan y Warner Bros. La historia original le pertenece a la autora Have Socks. Will Travel. La traducción corre a cargo de mi, Sakura Potter.

**Notas de Traducción:** No tiene más de un mes que vi por primera vez Inception y amé la historia. Después del brevísimo momento Ariadne/Arthur tuve un gran crush con la pareja que fue saciado por fanarts y fanfics, sobre todo este. Como no hay muchas historias A/A decidí traducir este porque la historia es bastante buena. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. _Sakura Potter_

**Lazos**

Capítulo Uno: Para La Familia

- _En donde el siguiente trabajo tiene un problema- _

Si los sentimientos de Ariadne fueran a ser descritos en ese momento como de cualquier color, serían iguales al morado de la escultura que estaba tratando de comprar. Más bien un rojo-morado fuerte porque estaba más enojada que triste.

Su actual enojo estaba enfocado en el viejo hombre con orejas de perro, cuyo traje de tres piezas no hacía más que convencerla que había recibido educación por más de dos años. Tenía toda la pinta de un viejo noble, pero las palabras que escupía desde su boca quedaban más en un niño de tres años: todo lo que decía eran prejuicios. Pero a diferencia del niño, él sabía exactamente que estaba diciendo y no era en lo más mínimo simpático.

Fue en compañía de este viejo que el celular de Ariadne sonó por primera vez. No contestó. El viejo en la Galería de Arte ya había levantado sus cejas lo suficiente debido a sus desaliñados jeans y su playera de los Medias Rojas de Boston que estaba segura que el músculo de su ceja le empezaba a doler. No necesitaba darle otra razón para que alzara más sus cejas y murmurara comentarios acerca de "ser irrespetuoso" y de "los estudiantes universitarios" con su asqueroso aliento. (Ariadne estaba agradecida, sin embargo, de no saber si tenía mal aliento. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca para olerlo, algo que complacía a los asistentes a la fiesta)

La manzana de la discordia era una escultura mediana que costaba una pequeña fortuna. El viejo no parecía creer que tuviera el dinero suficiente para comprarla y ella era lo suficientemente prudente como para no mencionar que si lo tenía gracias a cierto procedimiento ilegal. Ariadne no había gastado nada del "salario" que Saito había directamente depositado en su cuenta bancaria hace seis meses, desde que el trabajo de implantación había sido terminado y ella estaba en ascuas. Siempre había sido frugal, pero con tanto dinero en su bolsillo (figurativamente hablando) sabía que desaparecería si no se lo gastaba pronto.

Y era ahora que recordaba porque nunca iba de compras. Cuando pidió que la escultura fuera empacada (lo cual no parecía ser una práctica normal en lugares como ese) el viejo se la entregó con obvio recelo. Ni siquiera la acompañó a la salida como había visto que lo había hecho con las otras personas. No se molestó en contener su resoplido de disgusto. El hombre en la acera junto a ella se apartó.

* * *

><p>Era su última semana en París y Ariadne acreditaba este hecho al por qué podría haber derrochado tanto dinero en la compra de la escultura (ahora reposada en su escritorio). Ella había, primero que todo, terminado su licenciatura y eso por sí solo merecía una celebración. Se dirigía a casa a visitar a su familia por un mes antes de regresar a París a encontrar trabajo y empezar sus años en la Maestría. Quería llevarles algo a sus padres, algo que significara algo para ella, y era ahí donde la escultura había aparecido. Antes de comprarla, representaba una maravilla de la arquitectura – algo que ella esperaba construir. Pero después, se había convertido en un símbolo del dolor y sufrimiento que un universitario promedio soportaba – aunque eso no se lo diría a sus padres.<p>

Pero más que todo, esa estatua era un homenaje al trabajo de implantación. Un trabajo que había tomado tres meses en completar y seis meses en dejar de pensar obsesivamente. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien fuera a ponerse en contacto de nuevo – Arthur, Eames, Cobb, incluso Yusuf – y ofrecerle otro trabajo. Pero no había habido ninguna llamada. Ninguna oferta. Ni siquiera la promesa de llamarla después de cierto número de días para ver cómo estaba y si había obtenido todo el dinero que Saito les había dicho. Y, ¡Santo Dios! Se habían convertido en amigos después de trabajar durante tres meses juntos, y ni siquiera había habido una llamada que no fuera de trabajo. Ningún "hola" amistoso, ninguna llamada para recordar el pasado. Fisher le había prestado más atención cuando había bajado del avión y sólo porque le había dado una mirada confusa.

Y entonces había venido la estatua, para ella, una prueba de que el trabajo sí había sucedido. La estatua se había convertido en una prueba de que _algo había salido_ del trabajo de Fisher.

Fue entonces que su teléfono sonó por segunda vez.

* * *

><p>El número no era alguno que ella reconociera, pero la clave de área le decía que era un número fuera de París. Importándole poco tomar sus precauciones, contestó el teléfono con un sentimiento parecido al de estar en la cima de una montaña rusa.<p>

La conversación resultante le ofreció más emoción que cualquier montaña rusa.

"¿Hola?" el inglés*(1) era el idioma universal, pensó Ariadne, así que era su mejor apuesta para un número fuera del área. Eso, y el hecho de que era el único idioma que conocía, además de preguntar '¿Dónde está el baño?' en español y francés.

"¿Ariadne?"

Era Yusuf. Ariadne casi se desmaya por inhalar tanto oxigeno.

"¿Dónde conseguiste mi número?" Era todo lo que se le ocurrió preguntarle

Escuchó unas risas – la risa de más de una persona, lo que causó que otra vez empezara a hiperventilarse.

"¿Sigues en París, Ariadne?" él hombre pregunto desde el otro lado de la línea. Ella se dio cuenta que no respondió su pregunta, pero no tenía importancia.

"¡Sí!" El volumen de la respuesta fue casi a la par con el de algunos de los gritos de ira que Ariadne había oído en algunos partidos de fútbol en París. Se prometió que la siguiente vez que ella hablara, sería más silenciosa. Y tal vez no tan desesperada.

"¿Estás en tu departamento?"

Ariadne contestó con un "sí" de volumen más suave esta vez.

"Quédate dónde estás, entonces. Alguien irá para allá y te recogerá"

El teléfono hizo clic y empezó a sonar el tono de que habían colgado antes de que Ariadne fuera capaz de decirle dónde estaba su departamento. Pero sabía que la encontrarían. Todo el oxígeno reunido mientras hiperventilaba en su conversación con Yusuf parecía haberse convertido en helio. Estaba tan emocionada que parecía flotar.

* * *

><p>Con un chillido parecido al de un cerdito que había visto en el zoológico de mascotas (no le habían permitido acariciarlo) y con una gracia indecente que habría probado los comentarios del viejo de la Galeria de Arte, casi derribó a Eames cuando él se detuvo en un coche no identificable. Normalmente Ariadne era una chica más tranquila y estaba orgullosa de mantener su mente tan nivelada que sería capaz de mantener una pieza de mármol en equilibrio*(2). Pero había un sentimiento de alivio corriendo en su cuerpo como lava que quemaba hoyos en su nivel mental causando que la pieza de mármol se tambaleara. Ver a Eames significaba que esos tres meses habían sucedido. Y verlo sonreír le dio entender que tal vez él también había extrañado su tiempo juntos. (Ariadne se había negado a creer que tal vez estaba sonriendo porque ella casi había tropezado)<p>

El viaje en coche fue tan corto que Ariadne se preguntó porque se habían molestado en enviar un coche. Había esperado que la llevara al viejo almacén, pero obviamente había sido rentado a otro cliente pues ya habían pasado seis meses desde que lo habían utilizado. Eames manejó hasta un hotel. Le arrojó las llaves al valet parkin con maestría. Ariadne encontró esto contradictorio con la corbata mal atada. Ocultó una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El viaje en elevador hacia el piso diecinueve fue más largo para Ariadne que el viaje en coche. Después de seis meses separados, un par de pisos parecían ser una eternidad entre ella y una nueva aventura. La única cosa que la mantenía lejos de saltar de arriba abajo en señal de aprehensión era el hecho de que el elevador podría atascarse y evitar que llegara a su destino.<p>

Extrañamente, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Ariadne dejó salir el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones para hacerla más ligera (y hacer que el elevador se moviera más rápido) se calmó. No estaba temblando de histeria como en el elevador. Sus pasos eran moderados y se daba palmadas en la espalda por no echarse a correr a la puerta del cuarto de hotel. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta (prácticamente un kilometro después de salir del elevador) Eames insertó la llave y la lucecita de la puerta parpadeó en verde.

Verde para entrar.

Ariadne empujó la puerta con la fuerza y la velocidad de la que un lanzador de bala estaría orgulloso.

Y se encontró con que la puerta estaba siendo bloqueada por Arthur, quien estaba en medio del pasillo colgando el saco de su traje.

Este era el momento para el que se había armado de valor durante los últimos seis meses. Y probablemente la razón por la cual se había mantenido tranquila en su trayecto a la habitación. Había pasado seis meses diciéndose a sí misma que Arthur había sido un buen _amigo_, y solo un buen _amigo. _Que otros hombres (sin contar al viejo de la Galería de Arte) se veían igual de atractivos en un traje de tres piezas. Había rechazado las invitaciones a salir de sus compañeros de clase, pero no por alguna razón en particular. Era lo que se decía a sí misma.

Pero las paredes de palabras de acero que había construido a su alrededor experimentaron una ola de frio y empezaron a tambalearse en el momento en que vio su (ligeramente confuso) rostro. Arthur parecía la misma fría y tranquila persona que ella había dejado en el aeropuerto y con la que había trabajado todos esos meses. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y su corbata estaba bien anudada.

Él se había detenido en su proceso de colgar su saco lo suficiente para distinguir quién había estrellado la puerta contra él. Cuando vio quién era, le dirigió a Ariadne su acostumbrada media sonrisa (que fundió el acero en sus ahora paredes derrumbadas) y salió del camino para dejar que Eames y Ariadne entraran a la habitación. Ariadne entró y se encontró examinando los zapatos de Arthur (bien pulidos, notó) para ocultar el sonrojo en su cara.

Los saludos fueron cortos y no hubo mucha plática. Ariadne recibió un abrazo de Yusuf y de Arthur (muros ahora completamente destruidos) y dirigió su atención hacia Cobb para instrucciones.

Sólo para descubrir que Cobb no estaba en la habitación.

En su lugar, Eames empezó a hablar.

"Ahora, si todos pudieran tomar asiento, tengo una propuesta"

Ariadne encontró un lugar en los pies de la cama. Arthur en una silla que parecía incómoda y se equilibraba en las patas traseras. Eames lo miraba y ella adivinó que quería darle una patada en una de las patas para tumbar a Arthur. Pero él estaba a cargo del discurso inicial, además de estar vestido en traje y corbata, así que imagino que tenía que ser profesional.

Pero sólo por esta vez.

"Cobb me llamó hace unos días" empezó "Me llamó y me dijo que había obtenido una propuesta de trabajo. Pero que estaba indispuesto, así que no lo podría hacer. Pensó que tal vez a mi me gustaría aceptar la propuesta y ofrecérselas a ustedes."

Eames dejó que la información fuera procesada por unos segundos. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando Yusuf hizo una pregunta que Ariadne también se estaba preguntando.

"¿Por qué Cobb no puede ayudar?" preguntó "¿Qué es lo que lo tiene 'indispuesto'?"

Eames se encogió de hombros "Si alguno de ustedes quiere decirme, siéntase con la confianza de hacerlo"

Ariadne miró a Arthur, quien parecía ser el único que podría saber.

Arthur resopló y esbozó otra media sonrisa, mirando hacia sus manos. "Está en Disneyland. Con James y Phillipa. Me dijo que se irían por un par de días"

Ariadne, por primera vez en su vida, no podía imaginarse a Arthur poco hablador con Cobb al teléfono. Más aún, no podía imaginarse a Arthur hablando de Disneyland. Por un momento pensó en la posible conversación. Por alguna razón la idea de Arthur haciendo sugerencias ("_… Asegúrate que James vaya a Splash Mountain ¡Era mi favorita!_") era ridícula.

Y Ariadne tuvo otro pensamiento. Un pensamiento confuso.

"Espera… Si hablaste con Cobb hace un par de días ¿Por qué no te dio la información acerca del nuevo trabajo?"

Arthur frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. Parecía que ya había pensado y reflexionado en ello. Siempre el hombre clave, un paso delante de todos.

Pero Eames aclaró las cosas "Ah, tal vez yo tenga la respuesta a eso…"

Todas las miradas se concentraron en él y tuvo la audacia de parecer incómodo, aunque Ariadne se dio cuenta de que no se debía por ser el centro de atención. Le dio una rápida mirada a Arthur antes de volver a mirar a los otros dos.

"Es debido a nuestro blanco. Cobb estaba siendo un santo, otra vez, tratando de proteger a un miembro del equipo, un miembro insufrible e irritante que…"

"¿Quién es el blanco?" Arthur interrumpió

Eames murmuró algo acerca de una "silla" y cómo debió haber sido "derribada". Ariadne estaba segurísima de que no habla literalmente de una silla siendo derriba. Pero continuó con su voz normal.

"Nuestro blanco es Levitt James, un juez americano"

Si Ariadne espera impactarse, se decepcionó. Ella no tenía idea quién era el tal "Levitt James" y por la mirada que Yusuf tenía en su rostro, no era la única.

Pero la silla de Arthur ahora estaba en cuatro patas y sus cejas, en vez de estar hacia abajo, estaban arqueadas hacia arriba a modo de sorpresa.

"Espera" Yusuf tendió una mano en la universal señal de 'parar' "¿Quién es Levitt James?"

Esta vez no fue Eames quien aclaró las cosas, sino Arthur.

"Levitt James es mi padrastro."

* * *

><p>*(1) En la historia original obviamente Ariadne habla en inglés, pero hubiera sido un poco raro cambiar inglés por español así que lo deje tal cual. Además creo que tiene razón, en todos lados se habla inglés ¿o no?<p>

*(2) La metáfora es un poco rara (palabras de la autora) pero se refiera a que su mente es tan equilibrada que incluso podría sostener una loseta de mármol. Espero haberme dado a entender sino, con gusto lo corrijo en un update del capítulo.


	2. Perros y Gatos

**Disclaimer: **Inception es propiedad de Christopher Nolan y Warner Bros. La historia original le pertenece a la autora Have Socks. Will Travel. La traducción corre a cargo de mi, Sakura Potter.

**Notas de Traducción: **¡Hola! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Lazos" Dedico este capítulo a Chiquibyakuya porque fue el único review. Tambien agradezco los story alert y los favorites :). Les comento que como estoy de vacaciones estaré actualizando lunes, miércoles y viernes (espero) y en cuanto entre a clases se limitara a los viernes. Anímense a dejar su review :)

**Lazos**

Capítulo Dos: Perro y gatos

_- En donde Ariadne aprende a apreciar a gatos y perros –_

Ariadne se preguntó por un pequeño loco momento si Arthur había intentado jugar póker. Podría hacer una fortuna, se dijo. Porque él parecía perfectamente cómodo en su incómoda silla, sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos y no se veía perturbado de que todos ellos iban a quebrantar la mente de su padrastro. Su rostro no traicionó ninguna de las emociones que incluso Ariadne estaba sintiendo. Ella estaba retorciéndose en la cama, preguntándose cómo podría estar de acuerdo con un trabajo que tuviera tanto en juego para uno de los miembros del equipo.

Pero Arthur estaba metido en el asunto.

"¿Cuál es el trabajo?" preguntó en el mismo tono en el que habría hablado de un guiso de atún. (O por lo menos Ariadne eso pensó. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar acerca del guiso de atún)

Eames lo examinó por unos segundos, parpadeó una fría mirada a las cuatro patas de la silla después al rostro de Arthur y a sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Posteriormente continuó.

"Levitt James está en la contienda para un asiento en la Suprema Corte Americana. Evidentemente es un puesto muy elevado y es designado, no votado."

Ariadne pensó que esa explicación era más para Yusuf, ya que ella había aprendido todo acerca de la Suprema Corte en décimo grado. Se sintió un poco nerd por recordar toda esa información.

"Sin embargo, el Gobierno Americano quiere estar seguro que su nominación es de una persona honesta y genuina sin ningún profundo secreto o subsecuente motivo. Están buscando al hombre perfecto y piensan que es James" Sus ojos se dirigieron a Arthur, notó Ariadne, pero no observó nada malo en Arthur.

El pensamiento golpeó a Ariadne tan rápido que lo sintió como un tren de carga en la carretera de sus pensamientos.

"Espera ¿Estás diciendo que el Gobierno de Estados Unidos es el que nos está pagando para hacer esto?" Se sorprendió como si hubiera metido un tenedor a un enchufe eléctrico.

La sonrisa que atravesó el rostro de Eames era una sonrisa de deleite "Es correcto, corazón. Estamos trabajando en el lado legal de lo ilegal ahora."

Ariadne dejó de retorcerse lo suficiente para seguir conmocionada. Pensó que otros gobiernos podrían preguntar por los enlaces de sueño. Sabía que las corporaciones lo harían. ¿Pero su propio gobierno? Tenía que pensar las cosas. Sería mejor que pensar en… bueno, cierta persona.

Cierta persona llamada Arthur, frunció sus labios "¿Y para cuándo necesitan esta información?"

Eames se encogió de hombros "No lo dijeron. No sé cuando tus políticos decidan las cosas, pero no hay una fecha límite. Estoy seguro que se pondrán irritables si no obtenemos la información pronto, pero no debe ser otro trabajo urgente."

Por la forma en que lo decía, Ariadne tuvo la sensación de que él y Arthur ya habían trabajado en más de un trabajo urgente. Y era lejos de ser agradable. Por un breve momento, Ariadne se imaginó una piñata de Eames y Arthur siendo golpeada por magnates corporativos vestidos de traje. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió que necesitaba dormir más. O menos escuela. O ambas.

Arthur seguía sin parecer molesto. Sin expresión. Y reflexionando.

"Así que no es un trabajo urgente" se paró de su silla sin mirar a alguno de los miembros del equipo. Veía con atención sus zapatos, pero Ariadne sabía que su mente estaba más lejos de lo que China estaba de ellos (Y sabía que no ponía atención a sus zapatos, ya que por cómo lucían parecía que había puesto "atención" a ellos toda la mañana con un cepillo para zapatos y cera) Podía ver los engranes en su cabeza girando, planeando que harían para obtener la información que necesitaban.

Caminó hacia el closet donde había guardado su saco hace un par de minutos. Lo sacó al mismo tiempo en que abría la puerta de la habitación.

"Supongo que continuaremos con esto mañana en la mañana" dijo Arthur mientras reajustaba el cuello de su saco con maestría haciendo que Ariadne se preguntara cuando tiempo llevaba usando trajes "Todos debemos de pensar en ideas."

Eames resopló. "Creo que tu habilidad es la de derrumbar las ideas de los demás. Te dejaremos que lo planees, terminaremos usando tu idea de todas maneras."

Arthur le dirigió una sonrisa a Eames, y (Ariadne esperó) giró sus ojos para dejar que su mirada permaneciera en ella por un segundo.

Salió por la puerta. No dejó que hubiera un portazo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Eames suspirara y se encorvara en su asiento.

"Bueno, lo tomó peor de lo que esperaba"

El cuello de Ariadne giró tan rápido que casi rebota al pasarse los ochenta grados que podía girar el cuello humano. Le preguntó a Eames con la mirada pero él parecía demasiado contento reclinándose hacia atrás en sus silla y cubriendo sus ojos. Parecía a punto de desplomarse. Ella no había considerado el hecho de que tal vez había pasado todo el día en un avión para poder llegar hasta aquí.

Pero en ese momento ella estaba demasiado preocupada para demostrar simpatía. Mientras se despedía de los dos hombres que quedaban en la habitación de hotel, encontró su mente trabajando en turno doble.

Arthur había parecido normal para ella. Pero lo que le molestaba no era el hecho de que no había podido ser capaz de decir que él estaba molesto, o que Eames sí lo había percibido.

Lo que estaba enfureciendo a sus cerebro como un enjambre de mosquitos era el hecho de que ella había trabajado con Arthur por tres meses y no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo detrás de esa pared de ladrillos que tenía como rostro (una atractiva pared de ladrillos.)

Por un segundo, sintió ganas de golpear algo. Estaba contenta de decir que no lo hizo. Por lo menos no en público.

* * *

><p>Había sospechado que el receso del proceso de planeación duraría hasta por lo menos el siguiente día. Así que cuando llegó a su ordenado departamento (finalmente había desempacado la última caja hace algunas semanas) busco los pants* más grandes que tuviera, el bote de helado más grande en su refrigerador y la cuchara más pequeña que tuviera y se sentó para tener un profunda conversación consigo misma acerca de sus sentimientos. Sólo había comido el helado de fresa de su helado napolitano cuando el timbre sonó y se encontró a si misma parada frente a Arthur.<p>

Tuvo que mirarlo por un par de segundos antes de decidir que (a) él era real (b) estaba parado afuera de su departamento y (c) ella no estaba embarrada de helado en su rosto o playera.

Arthur fue directo al grano "Tengo un plan, pero quiero contártelo primero"

Ariadne calculó los minutos que había pasado y se dio cuenta que en los cuarenta y siete minutos habían transcurrido desde que ella había salido de la habitación del hotel, Arthur ya tenía un plan. Él necesitaba engrasar los engranajes en su cerebro. El hombre clave se estaba moviendo a velocidad de una ancianita manejando.

Ariadne cerró la puerta y se giró para irse a cambiar a algo menos… descuidado… antes de que se diera cuenta de que ahora había una puerta y una pared entre ella y Arthur. Regreso a la puerta y la abrió, con el rostro tan rojo que un tomate estaría celosa, si es que tuviera las habilidades cognoscitivas para estar celoso.

"Uh, pasa" le dijo a las cejas de Arthur, que estaban lo suficientemente levantadas como para sostener un puente.

El entró al departamento y Ariadne agradeció por haber recordado de quitar su tejido de la mesa. Y los platos de donde había comido pasta. El helado era lo suficientemente incriminatorio.

Se apresuró a ir a su habitación, diciéndole que se cambiaría. En su habitación se dio cuenta que, sí, no había ido de compras en mucho tiempo, y no, no había hecho un visita a su nueva lavadora. Pasó las perchas y reflexionó acerca de sus limitadas opciones, se dijo así misma que era prácticamente un sacrilegio que estaba viviendo en una de las capitales mundiales de la moda y esa era la ropa que tenía.

Cuando regresó a la parte más decente de su armario, se encontró con que Arthur no estaba en la sala. En vez de eso, estaba en la cocina, examinando los adornos magnéticos y fotografías pegados en su refrigerador. Su mano estaba en la asa del electrodoméstico, y parecía que había guardado el helado lejos de ella. Estaba a punto de decir gracias, pero las palabras murieron en la punta de su lengua cuando él habló.

"¿Vas a salir a cenar en eso?"

* * *

><p>Antes de que estuviera lista para salir, había estado yendo y viniendo de su habitación a Arthur, acribillándolo con preguntas cerca de setenta y tres veces. Si, el restaurante es bonito, si, probablemente debería de usar vestido. No, los converse no son apropiados en dicho restaurante, no, el dueño no se ofenderá si usa un vestido verde.<p>

Cuando Ariadne finalmente estuvo lista (no realmente, de hecho) se sintió un poco orgullosa de haber logrado un atuendo aceptable en quince minutos. Luego se dio cuento que su vestido era del mismo verde que la corbata de Arthur y se sintió como si fuera otra vez la noche de graduación. Se estremeció y esperó que esta noche fuera mejor que ésa.

Negocios o no, ésta era una noche que no quería arruinar.

Encontró a Arthur en su sala. Parecía tener un concurso de miradas con su esponjosa gata blanca Freya, y Freya no parecía estar muy interesada en dejar que Arthur se acercara.

Ariadne levantó una ceja y suavizó una sonrisa satisfecha mientras analizaba la escena. "No eres amante de los gatos ¿verdad?"

Arthur miró hacia ella, completamente perplejo. "Supongo que soy más amante de los perros."

* * *

><p>Para cuando llegaron al restaurante – una opulenta muestra de riqueza con una fachada extravagante – Ariadne deseó que Arthur le hubiera dicho que iban a llegar caminando. No habría usado tacones y hubiera atado su cabello. Pero en el momento en el que entro detrás de la pequeña hostess, se sintió completamente cómoda en su elección de zapatos. Raramente era más alta que otra persona, pero esta hostess era unos pocos centímetros más baja que su considerable altura. Por otro lado, se dio cuenta que en ese lugar, con cualquier otro de sus pares de zapatos la hubieran señalado y se hubieran burlado de ella.<p>

Después de leer la alucinante colección de palabras francesas desplegadas en el menú frente a ella, lo siguiente que notó fueron los precios. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas para aterrizar en el plato de uno de los comensales de la mesa vecina (aunque por el aspecto de lo que estaban comiendo, nunca lo hubieran notado) hasta que se dio cuenta que ahora podía permitirse incluso lo más caro del menú. Esta oleada de poder hizo que deseara que estuviera usando un par de zapatos diferentes.

Pasaron los primeros minutos ordenando. Ariadne sólo escogió el primer plato que tuviera pollo (_poulet _era pollo ¿no?) y tuvo que señalarlo en el menú ya que no pudo pronunciarlo. Sorprendentemente, Arthur también lo hizo. Señaló en el menú. No el primer plato con pollo.

"Tomé Alemán en preparatoria" dijo Ariadne, poniendo sus ojos en blanco "Lo que no me sirve aquí"

Arthur sólo asintió y señaló "Tomé latín," antes de ir directamente al tema.

"Te cuento primero el plan porque tienes más participación personal."

Ariadne no le recordó que era el cerebro de su padrastro el que invadirían. Parecía haberlo olvidado.

"Ésta es mi idea. Sería más fácil para nosotros ejecutar este trabajo en la casa de mi familia, así que necesitamos una excusa para que todos estemos ahí. Voy a pretender que estoy desempleado temporalmente y necesito un lugar para vivir hasta que encuentre otro trabajo. Me dejaran quedarme."

Ariadne asintió, gustándole como sonaba el plan. Excepto por una pequeña falla. "Tendremos que ir de compras y conseguirte algunos jeans. Los hombres temporalmente desempleados no usan traje todos los días."

Arthur frunció el entrecejo por unos segundos, considerando, antes de decir "Los trajes se pueden mandar a la tintorería"

Ariadne negó con la cabeza "Las personas desempleadas no puedes costear mandar sus trajes a la tintorería"

"Tengo muchos trajes" Arthur respondió, frunciendo las cejas

Ariadne lo miró sinceramente sobre su vaso con agua, esperando a que entrara en razón. Él suspiró y arrugó su servilleta. Luego una chispa se encendió en sus ojos, y el sueño de Ariadne, de ver a Arthur en jeans fue quemado en cenizas.

"Nuevo plan. Estoy entre dos trabajos. Me acabo de mudar de mi apartamento, pero necesito un lugar para quedarme hasta que empiece mi nuevo trabajo. Me las ingeniaré después donde es mi nuevo trabajo" frunció sus labios, y Ariadne podría decir que él ya lo había pensado. "Y aquí es donde tú entras"

Ariadne se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su asiento, emocionada de ver qué había pensado Arthur para ella. (O más bien, emocionada de que Arthur había gastado tiempo pensando en ella)

"Me 'encontraré' contigo y con Eames en la tienda y los traeré a mi casa para presentarlos ante mis padres. Siempre han querido conocer algunos de mis nuevos amigos."

Ariadne se sintió halagada y triste al mismo tiempo. Estaba agradecida que la considerara como una amiga pero le deprimía que Arthur hablara de sus padres así. Parecía que tenía una relación a distancia más larga que lo normal con ellos. Sin embargo, una pregunta quedó en su mente.

La cual convenientemente se borró a la llegada de su comida.

"¿Eso es todo?" Ariadne preguntó, impactada mientras colocaban su platillo frente a ella.

"No, hay más del plan…" Arthur empezó, pero Ariadne lo interrumpió.

"No, no me importa el plan ¡Mira cuánta comida!" señaló su platillo con el primer tenedor que agarró (uno de doce, o por lo menos así parecía) "Esta pieza de pollo es del tamaña de un pez dorado"

Arthur rió, y empezaron con su comedia, las conversaciones de trabajo fueron reemplazadas con conversaciones banales.

* * *

><p>"No veo porque tendría mayor participación personal en este plan" dijo Ariadne entre bocados de su poca cantidad de comida. Su plato estaba casi limpio y deseó que el restaurante sirviera la comida en platos para tazas de té en vez de lo que parecían ser platos del tamaño de la vajilla de Barbie.<p>

Arthur desde que había finalizado su comida (se dio cuenta que fue un poco más meticuloso con que tenedor iba a usar; malditos modales) estaba inclinando su silla en dos patas. Regreso a la posición normal (dramáticamente) e inclinó sus dedos en forma de triangulo debajo de su barbilla antes de continuar la conversación que habían empezado antes de que apareciera la comida.

"Um, bueno sería poco probable que me encontrara con dos amigos aleatoriamente en la misma tienda al mismo tiempo. Especialmente cuando uno habla con acento británico pero es de Kenya y la otra ha estado en Paris estudiando los últimos años. Así que se me ocurrió una manera de conectarlos."

Ariadne todavía no veía el problema.

"Así que… pensé en que tú y Eames podría pretender estar comprometidos."

Y ahora Ariadne veía el problema.

"¿Yo y Eames?" farfulló y agradeció que ella no se hubiera estado equilibrando en su silla como Arthur. De seguro ahora estaría tirada en el suelo.

Arthur tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. "Traté de pensar en otra manera, pero no se parecen lo suficiente para ser hermanos, así que esta es la única manera. Estarán cerca de la casa de mis padres porque están buscando un lugar para vivir después de que… ehm… se casen."

_Sólo es Eames, sólo es Eames, sólo es Eames. _Ariadne se decía una y otra vez, pero seguía sintiendo un poco de náuseas. No era que no le gustara Eames, o que no lo encontrara atractivo. Si, era un poco torpe (a propósito) algunas veces, y necesitaba que le regalaran una rasuradora en Navidad, pero la idea de pretender que se iba a casar con él era demasiado para ella. Eso, y…

"¿Por qué no puedo pretender que me voy a casar contigo?" Ariadne dejó que las palabras fluyeran antes de analizarlas, e instantáneamente deseó que su lengua tuviera una red que pudiera jalar para mantener su lengua en su boca. Las cejas de Arthur se curvaron diciendo "_Eso es una tontería_" (Ariadne se forzó a no pensar en el viejo de la Galería de Arte) y Ariadne se sonrojó tanto que ella y su vestido verde parecían ser el perfecto adorno navideño.

"Porque la siguiente vez que visitara a mis padres, se preguntarán dónde estás." Contestó

Ella no sabía mucho sobre Arthur y su lenguaje corporal, pero la manera en la que no hizo contacto su mirada con la de ella le hizo preguntarse si no le estaba diciendo algo.

* * *

><p>"El único problema en el plan es que no incluye a Yusuf."<p>

Desde que habían terminado su comida (nada llenadora) y estaba en su regreso al departamento de Ariadne, no se había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado del día desde que había comprado la estatua, pero parecía que habían pasado décadas. El sol se había ocultado y ahora era remplazado por una media luna que intentaba y fallaba al alumbrar el cielo nocturno de la misma manera que Ariadne intentaba y fallaba al tratar de descifrar cual era el problema con Arthur para hacer que pretendiera casarse con Eames.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿No quieres a Yusuf en el equipo?" preguntó Ariadne

Arthur negó. "No. Definitivamente lo quiero en el equipo. El problema es que en este trabajo no necesitamos un químico porque no estamos en una circunstancia donde se requiera un sueño dentro de un sueño. Pero sería bueno tener una ayuda extra, especialmente si algo sale mal."

"Como cuando no sabías que el subconsciente de Fischer estaba militarizado" lo retó Ariadne pero instantáneamente supo que había tocado un tema delicado. Él fijó su filosa mirada en ella y Ariadne se alegró de saber que tenía razón, porque si no, ahora yacería muerta en una calle parisina.

"Eso no es justo" Arthur contestó después de apartar su filosa mirada. "Pero de todos modos, lo quiero en el equipo. Eames también lo quiere y no puedo negarle ese derecho cuando fue él el que nos consiguió el trabajo."

Arthur sonrió por unos momentos, imaginándose algo. "Creo que Eames se está divirtiendo en este trabajo. Tomando ventaja del gobierno americano. Ellos básicamente harían cualquier cosa por esta información, así que Eames está metiendo la mayor cantidad de gente posible en la nómina. Cualquier cosa para enemistarse con el gobierno americano. Cualquier cosa para enemistarse con cualquiera, de hecho." Arthur negó con su cabeza como disgustado, pero Ariadne pudo ver que todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "Pero eso no resuelve el problema. Yusuf necesita una parte en nuestro plan maestro."

Intercambiaron ideas en lo que quedaba de trayecto hacia el departamento de Ariadne. Al final fue Ariadne a la que se le ocurrió la idea. Yusuf estaría en el pueblo por una conferencia farmacéutica. Él había hablado con Arthur la semana antes y los habían descubierto que estaría en la misma área al mismo tiempo. Se verían para "almorzar" que sería cuando él y Arthur se encontrarían con Eames y Ariadne en la tienda.

"Eres bastante creativa, como un gato" la felicitó Arthur mientras se detenían frente al departamento de ella.

Ariadne rió por la comparación "¡Qué mal que no te gusten los gatos!" dijo retándolo.

"Eh," Arthur se encogió de hombros "No odio a todos los gatos."

* * *

><p>*Pants = Pantalones de chándal. En mi país se les dice pants pero estoy segura que en otros países de lengua española se les dice pantalones de chándal.<p>

Reviews ¿por favor?

Sakura Potter


	3. Pesos de Papel

**Disclaimer: **Inception es propiedad de Christopher Nolan y Warner Bros. La historia original le pertenece a la autora Have Socks. Will Travel. La traducción corre a cargo de mi, Sakura Potter.

**Notas de Traducción:**¡Hola Chicos! Espero les agrade el tercer capítulo. Estoy tratando de ir mejorando la traducción para que el español no suene tan feo. Este capítulo está dedicado a P-Valeria ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Sin más, les dejo el tercer capítulo.

**Lazos**

Capítulo Tres: Pesos de papel

_En donde Ariadne aprende cuánto pesa el papel_

Eames no parecía tener algún problema el plan. Lo llamó "impresionante", "una pieza de arte" y trato de darle una palmadita a Arthur en la cabeza, pero descubrió que se había movido fuera de su alcance y ahora estaba metido en su laptop. Por encima del sonido de la computadora encendiéndose, Arthur anunció el plan de ataque (armas no requeridas.)

"El plan entrará en marcha mañana. Ya hablé con mis padres y soy bienvenido en su casa por un tiempo." mientras decía las instrucciones, encaraba a cada persona por turnos.

"Todos estamos en diferentes vuelos. No podemos llegar en el mismo. Eso podría despertar sospechas si llegaran a encontrar nuestros boletos."

Ariadne y Eames iban a volar a Australia, donde evidentemente "habían pasado algún tiempo" y después volarían a Los Angeles, de ahí volarían a Virginia, donde la familia de Arthur se encontraba. La mente de Ariadne divagó en todos esos vuelos y Arthur le dio una mirada de lástima.

"Lo siento Ariadne. Pero necesitan una historia de respaldo. Mis padres saben que estoy en París, así que no tendría sentido que yo no supiera que también van a Virginia."

Ariadne asintió y tragó, contemplando el hecho de que estaría volando por tanto tiempo (más jet lag*) y que todo este tiempo estaría con Eames. Lo miró y se dio cuenta que él pensaba lo mismo (Aunque no parecía molestarse que estaría tanto tiempo en el aire consigo mismo.)

"Sugiero que se conozcan un poco más en el avión." Dijo Arthur extendiéndole un sobre color manila a Ariadne. Pesaba lo mismo que una calabaza de tamaño grande y tuvo que sofocar una risa cuando Arthur dijo: "Pensé en algunas preguntas que se deben de hacer mutuamente. Si van a actuar como una pareja comprometida, necesitan saber estas cosas uno del otro."

Ariadne esperaba que las preguntas estuvieran escritas en letra tamaño grande. Volcó el sobre y se dio cuenta que no era así. Se estremeció al pensar cuántas preguntas eran. Se estremeció todavía más cuando se dio cuenta que debía de cubrir todas esas preguntas con Eames. Le echó un vistazo y lo vio sonriendo con satisfacción. Por un momento, odió al hombre que nunca se afeitaba.

El plan de Yusuf fue explicado (el iría un par de días después, afortunadamente, en verdad había una conferencia farmacéutica por esos días,) y los tres (Ariadne, Eames y Yusuf) se prepararon para dejar la habitación. Había varios detalles qué preparar antes de irse, además tenían que empacar. Ariadne estaba pensando en quien podría cuidar a su gata por tiempo indefinido así como qué excusa debía de decirles a sus padres al no poder ir a casa tan pronto como quisiera, fue entonces cuando Arthur la llamó.

"¿Ariadne?" la llamada vino detrás de ella. Como era la última persona en cruzar la puerta (¿Dónde quedó eso de "las damas primero"?) no tuvo tanto problema en girar sobre sus talones y mirarlo. Aunque fue embarazosamente rápido.

"¿Sí?" preguntó, y Arthur le hizo señas para que se acercara. Estaba sentado en el escritorio al final del cuarto, así que cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hacia él.

"Dame tu mano," le ordenó, buscando en el cajón de su escritorio mientras hablaba. Ariadne frunció el ceño mientras levantaba su mano derecha, preguntándose si tenía las uñas sucias. Esperaba que no.

"Mano equivocada" comentó Arthur, y cuando Ariadne vio la pequeña caja aterciopelada entendió porque necesitaba su mano izquierda. Gimió y se echó para atrás.

"¡Todavía no!" se quejó. No había pensado en el anillo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que necesitaría uno. También se dio cuenta que no deseaba sentir en su dedo el peso del anillo.

Arthur rió y abrió la caja "Lo sé. Estoy arruinando un sueño de tu infancia."

Sacó el anillo y volvió a pedirle su mano con señas. Con un gimoteo de autocompasión, Ariadne a regañadientes le tendió su mano izquierda. Arthur deslizó el anillo en su dedo y le sostuvo la mano para que lo admirara.

"Si te sirve de algo, piensa que es el regalo más caro que te han dado."

Eso, ciertamente, era lo más verdadero que había escuchado. Era plateado, y simple, pero tan finamente trabajado y exquisitamente montado que Ariadne de repente sintió que tenía un banco alrededor de su dedo anular izquierdo. Si no fuera su (falso) anillo de bodas, habría exclamado con admiración un par de veces. Pero _era_ su (falso) anillo de bodas, y adivinó que el lugar correcto para ese anillo era de vuelta en el falso dedo de terciopelo blanco de cualquier joyería donde Arthur lo había comprado.

Ariadne le frunció el ceño a Arthur, "Es el regalo más caro que me han dado, si. Pero es de Eames. Eames" subrayó. No odiaba a Eames. Sólo odiaba la situación en la que ahora se encontraban. Y que tan bien podía él sobrellevarla.

"Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, te puedes decir que este regalo es de mi parte. Yo fui quien lo compro después de todo."

De repente el anillo en su dedo no se sentía tan pesado. Y tal vez el dedo de terciopelo blanco en la joyería ya tenía un anillo nuevo, sería una molestia regresar éste. Y Ariadne decidió que si alguna vez se convertía en Presidente de los Estados Unidos, haría ilegal que los hombres tuvieran las manos tan suaves como Arthur. Porque todavía sostenía su mano en alto para que ella mirara el anillo, pero ya no lo hacía, más bien, veía que no tuviera sucias las uñas. Porque seguían tomándose (más o menos) de las manos.

"Bueno, es hora de que piense que voy a hacer con mi gata. Y qué haré con mi ropa de la lavandería." Retiró su mano adormecida de los dedos de Arthur. "Y qué le diré a mis padres."

Arthur la contempló por unos segundos antes de regresar su atención a su computadora, El fondo de pantalla era una fotografía de un puente y por un momento Ariadne se preguntó si esa imagen era precargada o si Arthur había tenido el tiempo de navegar por internet para encontrarla para su computadora. O, pensó, tal vez él mismo la había tomado en su tiempo libre. Ariadne no se imaginaba que Arthur tuviera tiempo libre. Pero supuso que lo tenía.

"Sólo diles que pasarás tiempo con tus amigos" sugirió, la miró y esbozó una media sonrisa "A veces es más fácil decir la verdad."

Ariadne maldijo su lógica, antes de distraerse con otro pensamiento. "¿Eames tiene un anillo?" luego una horrible idea se le ocurrió "_No _me harás comprarle uno ¿verdad?"

Arthur se rió entre dientes, se inclinó hacia atrás sobre su silla y se aflojó la corbata. "No, no te preocupes. Le dije anoche que se comprara uno. No tuve ganas de esforzarme en comprarle uno a él."

Ariadne rodó sus ojos (su reacción normal cuando no podía pensar en algo ingenioso que decir) y por dentro soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se pudo imaginar las preguntas del hombre detrás de la caja registradora. (_¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Ya viste tu vestido? ¡Colores querida, colores!)_

"¿También le dijiste a Eames anoche en la cena?" lo retó

Arthur se burló "Sólo llevo a cenar a la gente que me gusta"

Ariadne se alejó de la habitación unos minutos después, todas las ideas de cambiar el anillo de su dedo izquierdo a su dedo derecho se borraron de su mente. En vez de eso, se preguntaba si disparar ametralladoras hacia que las manos estuvieran más suaves. Porque, durante el trabajo de Fischer, Arthur parecía más cómodo con una ametralladora de lo que podría estar con una loción para manos.

* * *

><p>La mayoría de las cosas que Ariadne aprendió de Eames, nunca sería capaz de recordarlas. Incluso las similitudes (ambos tenían un hermano menor, sus padres manejaba un coche negro) eran difíciles de recordar. Eames parecía recordar más sus peculiaridades que ella las de él, pero se imaginó que tenía que ver con su trabajo como Falsificador.<p>

Su comida favorita era… ¿pudín? Había aprendido más del hombre del otro lado del pasillo en su vuelo de Sidney (donde ella y Eames habían pasado un día tomando fotos para documentar su "viaje") a Los Angeles, durante una de las pocas veces en que Eames se había quedado dormido en el avión. Él era un pasajero habitual; le dijo cuándo habían estado platicando. Había conseguido boletos de avión gratuitos por el resto de su vida y los usaba cada semana. Casi como Fischer.

Quien también estaba en el avión con ellos. Ariadne había retado a Eames a tomarle una fotografía en memoria de los viejos tiempos. Fotografía que había sido tomada. Ariadne rió cuando Eames lo hizo. Las cosas se volvieron normales entre ellos, perdiendo el tiempo como adolescentes, hasta que Ariadne miró hacia su dedo (y hacia el anillo) y se dio cuenta que debería estar enojada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Descubrió que no podía enojarse. Se defendió con una oleada de orgullo.

* * *

><p>"Hay algo que Arthur no contempló" dijo Eames cuando estaban por la página veintinueve de sus cuestionarios "¿Por qué escogiste París? Hay varias escuelas de Arquitectura en Estados Unidos."<p>

Ariadne se encogió de hombros. "Originalmente iba a ir a una escuela en Massachusetts, pero me vine de intercambio en mi primer año a París. Supongo que nunca regresé a casa desde entonces. Apliqué para la escuela en Paris y mágicamente me aceptaron. Soy una prometedora arquitecta, como sabes." Le dijo a Eames, quien rápidamente hizo un gesto de "_no te creo_"

"Aja…" dijo él "No puedo imaginarte mudándote sólo por un capricho."

"Soy más espontánea de lo que crees, Eames." Le contestó. El siguió mirando su cuestionario y Ariadne comprendió rápidamente.

No es que Eames no _la _pudiera imaginar mudándose sólo por un capricho. No podía imaginar a _alguien _lejos de su casa sólo porque pudiera. Ariadne sintió una especie de vacío por Eames y los demás cuando se dio cuenta que ellos en dónde vivían dependía de en dónde les dieran trabajo. Si el trabajo era exitoso, se podían quedar en "casa" un poco más. Si no, bueno, tendrían suerte si tenían tiempo de llamar a un camión de mudanza antes de abandonar el país.

"Oh, espera, si lo menciona. Unas páginas más adelante: pregunta ciento cincuenta y dos: '¿Por qué estudias en París?'" Eames negó con la cabeza "Tonto. Siempre pensando en todo."

Ariadne se hundió en su asiento cuando se dio cuenta apenas estaban en la pregunta noventa y dos. Deseó que cualquiera de los pasajeros le hablara y la distrajera de hablar con Eames

* * *

><p>El aeropuerto de DC era tan fastidioso como Yusuf cuando no tomaba su café de la mañana. Eames parecía contento y divertido al dejar que Ariadne encontrará su camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto, citando su "incapacidad de arreglárselas en los estúpidos aeropuertos americanos." Ariadne estaba a punto de decirle que las señales estaban escritas en <em>Inglés<em>, su idioma natal, pero decidió a medio pasillo que eso sólo alentaría las ganas de molestar de Eames. Eso, y el hecho de que cuando salió del aeropuerto, él ya estaba delante de ella llamando un taxi.

Del taxi al subterráneo a un autobús de transporte público, les tomó dos horas llegar al pequeño pueblo de Occoquan, Virgina, donde los padres de Arthur vivían. Ariadne se sorprendió de lo cerca que el pueblito estaba de DC. Estaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero el terrible tráfico y lo lento que iba el autobús aumentaron el tiempo a dos horas.

Así que Ariadne se encontró en Mill Street, Occoquan, Virginia, con un una maleta, una mochila y su bolso, preparándose para cometer un acto ilegal pagado por el Gobierno Americano, contra un hombre que la podía juzgar si todo salía mal.

Eames no parecía tener tales reparos, mientras tomaba su maleta rodándola y empezaba a caminar calle abajo. "Vamos Ariadne," llamó "Se supone que veremos a Arthur en el supermercado en unos minutos. Ese viaje en autobús duró más de lo que esperaba" exhaló profundamente "Supuestamente ya debimos habernos registrado en el hotel. Tendremos que hacerlo después de vernos con Arthur."

Ariadne pensó que la gente sospecharía cuando ambos entrarán al supermercado (más bien debería ser llamado mini-mart*, era más pequeño) pero el hombre en la (única) caja registradora, les sonrió y saludo de lejos.

Ariadne miraba el poco surtido de frascos mantequilla de maní y analizaba los pros y contras de ondearlo frente a la cara a Eames (pro: la mirada de terror. Contra: la reacción alérgica de Eames si se le caía el frasco) cuando un dedo tocó su hombro. Ella se giró (y se las arregló para atrapar el frasco antes de que cayera al suelo) para ver quien la había tocado en un lugar donde no tenía a alguien conocido.

No debería de haberse sorprendido: era Arthur.

Lo que no se esperaba era el abrazo en el que la envolvió. Siempre había pensado en él como alguien flacucho, pero tendría que tachar esa palabra de sus notas mentales. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarla y dar vueltas con ella. Algo poco común en Arthur.

"¡Ariadne! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tú y Eames estaban en Australia."

Oh, cierto. Este era el inicio de sus carreras como actores.

"Ah, sí." Empezó muy poco convincentemente "¡Acabamos de regresar de ahí! ¿_Tú_ qué haces aquí?"

Pero Arthur fue interrumpido cuando Eames atravesó el pasillo con sus manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en su rostro. Saludó a Arthur con una palmada en la espalda la cual fue seguida por un "abrazo de hombres". Ariadne lo miró cuidadosamente, esperando por una broma para demostrar su desagrado al pretender compañerismo, pero ambos se quedaron bastante bien en el personaje. Empezaron una pequeña plática y Arthur _insistió_ que ambos debían de venir a conocer a sus padres. De hecho, se tomó tanta confianza que tomó la maleta de Ariadne y la rodó fuera de la tienda, haciéndoles señas para que lo acompañaran.

Eames sostuvo su mano y esta vez fue el turno de Ariadne de mantenerse en el personaje. Se resistió a arrugar la nariz y se aferró a la mano de Eames.

Su mano no era suave. Ni tampoco estaba usando corbata.

* * *

><p>La familia de Arthur vivía en la casa más rural que alguien pudiera encontrar a una hora de Washington DC. Se hallaba a diez minutos del pueblo, rodeada de tantos arboles que incluso los vecinos más próximos (a 7 kilómetros) no notarían si encendían algunos fuegos artificiales. A medida que se detenían al final del camino de entrada (de un kilometro y medio de largo) Ariadne vio la casa más grande que jamás había visto (se imagino que para limpiarla se debería de llevar días, incluso ocupando maquinas) así como una mujer con el cabello negro que tenía que ser la madre de Arthur.<p>

Dejó de pensar en esta parte desconcertante de la vida de Arthur cuando bajó del coche y la madre de Arthur caminó al encuentro con su hijo, una expresión confusa contrastaba con la sonrisa de su hijo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento el padrastro de Arthur había salido de la casa y ahora se hallaba parado en el amplio porche.

Porque algo más había llamado su atención.

Arthur tenía un perro.

* * *

><p>*(1): Jet lag: descompensación de horario. Cuando viajas de un lugar a otro con diferente horario y tu reloj interno se altera.<p>

*(2): mini-mart: son como los supermercados pero más chicos (como bien apunta Ariadne), como los que puedes encontrar en gasolineras.

¿Review por favor? No quiero ser de esas escritoras que suplican por uno, o ponen eso de "no subiré el siguiente capitulo hasta que tenga _ reviews" pero me encantaría saber su opinión.

Sakura Potter


	4. Primer Nivel

**Disclaimer: **Inception es propiedad de Christopher Nolan y Warner Bros. La historia original le pertenece a la autora Have Socks. Will Travel. La traducción corre a cargo de mi, Sakura Potter.

**Notas de Traducción:**¡Hola Chicos! Aquí esta el cuarto capítulo, especialmente para P-Valeria' (muchas gracias por el review!) Tambien les comentó que estaré actualizando cada miércoles porque la próxima semana ya entro a clase. Sin más los dejo para que lean y dejen reviews.

**Lazos**

Capítulo Cuatro: Primer Nivel

_En dónde Ariadne realmente le gusta dormir en la cama de arriba_

Arthur tenía un perro. Tenía un perro. ¿Era impactante? No. Él mismo había dicho que era más amante de los perros, y eso demostraba su preferencia. Y ahí estaba dicha preferencia, sentada ante ella, con su quieta lengua fuera de su hocico y tratando de mover su corta cola aunque estuviera sentado.

Pero aún así, era impactante, incluso si no debería serlo. "Arthur" y "perro" no deberían estar en el mismo enunciado, a menos de que Eames estuviera involucrado y se tratara de un insulto. Una mirada a Arthur y su inmaculado traje, su corbata con nudo Windsor y sus mocasines y "cabeza de animal disecada" sería, tal vez, su posible mascota.

Este perro en particular era muy vivaracho, mientras que trataba de trepar su pierna y atacar el pañuelo que colgaba tentadoramente cerca. Agradecía que fuera un bull dog pequeño, porque si hubiera sido un poco más alto, la trayectoria de la baba que salía de su boca habría sido justa y estaba segura que un poco terminaría en su cara. Por la forma en que Eames tallaba su rostro, adivinó que ya había sido víctima de la gravedad y el babeo.

Ariadne se reía de Eames cuando fue distraída por el brazo que Arthur colgó alrededor de sus hombros.

"Ella es Ariadne" le dijo a su madre. Obviamente se había perdido parte de la conversación por estar pensando en la sorpresiva mascota. Tratar de no sonrojarse era como tratar de alejar las moscas de la fruta – prácticamente imposible. Especialmente después de lo que dijo Arthur.

"Trabajé con ella en mi último trabajo; básicamente es mi mejor amiga."

_Bueno _eso _estaba fuera de personaje, _pensó Ariadne. Pero no le importó. Sólo esperaba que el brazo de Arthur no se quemara por el exceso de calor que venía de su rostro.

Aún así, hablaría con Arthur… después.

A lado de ella, Eames se aclaró la garganta y Arthur se apresuró a retirar su brazo.

"Ah, y él es Eames. Están comprometidos" rápidamente explicó.

Ariadne y Eames apresuradamente le estrecharon las manos a los padres de Arthur (_madre y padrastro, _velozmente se recordó Ariadne.) Eames casualmente había enlazado su mano con la de Ariadne (_Es sólo Eames, es sólo Eames) _mientras estrechaba la mano de la madre de Arthur y le guiñaba un ojo.

"Tal vez le interesará saber que su hijo nos presentó" dijo Eames astutamente

La madre de Arthur rió y le dio un golpecito en su hombre. "Ese es mi chico: siempre atento a todo.*(1)"

Ariadne casi se atragantó y el temblor que sintió de la mano de Eames le hizo preguntarse ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ojalá se estuviera preguntando (sarcásticamente) que había visto Arthur en ellos dos para emparejarlos. Porque eso era lo que Ariadne se estaba preguntando.

Arthur (amablemente) tuvo la precaución de dirigir la conversación lejos de _esas _aguas infestadas de tiburones hacia tranquilos puertos. En otras palabras, presentó a su, hasta entonces, madre sin-nombre.

"Ariadne Eames, quiero presentarles a mi madre; Dora James. Y este es mi padre, Levitt James."

"Padrastro", Levitt James corrigió, extendiendo su mano desde los hombros de su esposa para estrecharla con Ariadne y Eames. No había malicia en su voz y por cómo le sonreía a Arthur dejó en claro que, aunque no había una conexión biológica entre ellos, había un lazo emocional y familiar que los mantenía juntos.

"Se niega a adoptarme" explicó Arthur, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su viejo pero igualmente delgado padrastro.

El hombre rió con una profunda y sincera carcajada y le ofreció al grupo una rápida media sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la monstruosa casa.

"Bueno Arthur," Levitt James lo llamó por sobre su hombro. "Deberías acompañar a tus amigos hacia la casa para ubicarlos."

Eames le dio una mirada de preocupación a Ariadne y ella se la regresó enseguida. _Ubicarlos… _eso no sonaba bien.

* * *

><p>La habitación tenía una cama. Una. One. Ein.<p>

"Chicos, pueden poner sus maletas aquí" dijo la Sra. James, señalando un anaquel en el armario que estaba unos centímetros arriba de su cabeza. "Hay perchas en el armario también, si es que tienen trajes para colgar, como mi hijo."

La Sra. James le dio una mirada mordaz a Arthur (¿Acaso era Ariadne era la única que no le molestaban sus trajes de tres piezas?) la cual fue inmediatamente ignorada por su hijo al enfrentarse a algo más importante.

"Espera, espera, espera" él levantó sus manos, ordenándole a su obstinada madre para que se detuviera de una vez (ser obstinado era una característica hereditaria, obviamente.) "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Su madre se giró y encontró tres rostros muy confundidos, ella también se unió a la confusión.

"¡Estoy ubicando a tus amigos!" anunció, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"¡Oh!" Ariadne dejó escapar de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo "No, en serio, no hay necesidad. Íbamos a registrarnos en un hotel. No queremos entrometernos en su tiempo con Arthur antes de que él se vaya a…" y Ariadne tuvo que interrumpirse, porque no sabía dónde era el nuevo trabajo de Arthur. O hacia donde iba a volar.

"¡Tonterías!" contestó la Sra. James "Cuando Arthur se vaya a Roma, tampoco lo verán por un tiempo. Insisto en que se queden en nuestra casa para que también puedan disfrutar de estos últimos días con Arthur."

El segundo temblor de la mano de Eames le hizo pensar a Ariadne que una de las principales razones por las que se iban a quedar en un hotel era para que él no tuviera que "disfrutar de los últimos días con Arthur."

La Sra. James empezó a acomodar las mantas de la cama (individual) y Ariadne se dio cuenta cuanto quería zafar su mano de la de Eames y también zafarse de toda esta situación.

Porque sólo había una cama. Y estaba atrapada viviendo en esta casa, y comprometida con Eames.

Arthur dijo entonces, sus palabras de salvación. "No están viviendo juntos todavía. Son de costumbres muy conservadoras."

Señalo con su cabeza la cama y después a Ariadne y Eames, quienes se habían soltado de las manos las cuales ahora estaban muy húmedas. Ariadne trataba simultáneamente de no abrazar a Arthur por salvarle la vida y la urgencia de secarse su mano en su pantalón.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo dijeron desde el inicio?" dijo la madre de Arthur, mientras continuaba apilando mantas en la cama. Arthur le dio una mirada que claramente decía "porque no se suponía que se quedarían."

"Bueno, Ariadne te puedes quedar aquí. Eames, tu tendrás que quedarte en la habitación de Arthur junto con él. Es la única habitación con una cama extra, además de la de mi hija."

* * *

><p>Tales planes fueron alterados cuando se dieron cuenta que los pies de Eames sobresalían de la cama. Era una litera*(2) (Ariadne instantáneamente amo las literas y el hecho de que Arthur <em>tuviera<em> una) y la Sra. James estaba preocupada de que "la querida espalda de Eames amanecería lastimada en la mañana si es que dormía en esa cama."

La mirada de Arthur le dijo a Ariadne que deseaba no haber presentado a Eames como un amigo. La madre de Arthur no apreciaría el comentario que iba a decir, y le diría que debería tratar mejor a sus amigos. Así que Arthur murmuró algo acerca de los pies de Eames y lo que podía hacer con ellos y Ariadne sintió que debía distraer a la Sra. James de darle una mirada dura como la de su hijo. Obviamente la mujer tenía un oído no natural en los humanos. La mirada en su rosto le dijo a Ariadne que ella lo había escuchado. Y bastante bien.

"Yo me quedaré aquí" las tres cabezas se giraron para mirarla (Levitt James había desaparecido) y Ariadne de repente se pregunto en qué estaba pensando. "Soy más baja que Eames y honestamente, me encantan las literas. No me importaría dormir en la de arriba." Levantó sus pulgares pensando que le añadiría mucha clase a su frase.

La Sra. James se encogió de hombros y le ordenó a Arthur que subiera las cosas de Ariadne. También anunció que la cena estaría lista en cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que sería bueno que desempacaran rápido.

* * *

><p>Mientras Ariadne acompañaba a Arthur al siguiente piso (ubicado quince escalones arriba), Arthur suspiró y dijo "Bueno, creo que funciona mejor así, de todas maneras."<p>

Ariadne, quien había tratado de quitarle su maleta a Arthur, se había dado por vencida y continuó la conversación "¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que se queden en mi casa" contestó el mientras llegaban a la cima de las escaleras "Te dará más tiempo para conocer la casa. Para los detalles ¿entiendes?"

Ariadne se dio cuenta que él estaba hablando otra vez de trabajo y se preguntó si alguna vez tendrían una conversación que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo. Recordando el trabajo de Fischer, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero había sido a través de sus escritorios. Además de Cobb, Arthur era la persona con la que más pasaba su tiempo hablando mientras trabajaban. Por un lado por el deseo de hablar con él y por el otro porque él necesitaba que fuera lo más detallada posible. Él era su maestro.

Pero de todo lo que habían hablado era de trabajo.

"Además," dijo, continuando su conversación. "Ahora no tengo que tragarme todo el guiso de atún.*(3)"

"¿No te gusta el guiso de atún?" Ariadne pregunto, abriéndole la puerta de la habitación a Arthur.

Se encogió de hombros. "Lo odio. Pero mi madre insiste en que secretamente me gusta. Así que cada vez que vengo a casa, me cocina guiso de atún para cenar en mi primera noche."

"Me pregunto ¿No estará tratando de espantarte?" Ariadne lo retó y Arthur le dio su acostumbrada media sonrisa. Odiaba que él fuera tan adorable.

"Mi madre no podría espantar ni a una ardilla."

Ariadne se preguntó si había visto la dura mirada de su madre.

* * *

><p>Ariadne no sabía qué era lo que tenía Arthur en contra del guiso de atún. Pensaba que sabía bien (mucho mejor que algunos platillos francés que estuvo forzada a tragarse) y bastante… hogareño. No había tenido una comida hogareña desde hace unos años, sobre todo porque era ella la que se cocinaba y porque no cocinaba comidas caseras.<p>

Cenaron tarde y fue hasta las once de la noche que el padrastro de Arthur les permitió irse a la cama. Fueron sometidos a una sesión de preguntas y respuestas (como juez, Ariadne se imaginó que ese era un comportamiento común para el Sr. James) acerca de sus vidas la última semana. Ariadne primero (secretamente) rodó sus ojos cuando fueron llamados a la cómoda sala y les ordenaron acomodarse en los sillones blancos. Pensó que sería sometida a escuchar una muy larga discusión acerca de cómo había estado Arthur y qué había estado haciendo. Luego se dio cuenta que en verdad quería escuchar eso, así que dejó de (secretamente) rodar sus ojos y se abalanzó al sillón.

Lo que procedió fue una apretada conversación entre Arthur y Eames. Los cojines estaban bastante deteriorados y cómodos, pero tenían el incómodo hábito de deslizar a la gente hacia el centro. Y Ariadne estaba en el centro. Así que mientras el padrastro de Arthur les preguntaba, no sólo a Arthur, sentía que una sensación de claustrofobia explotaba en ella, la cual era capaz de ignorar sólo porque estaba aprendiendo mucho de Arthur. Y tuvo que decirles a los padres de Arthur cómo lo había conocido. Y qué era lo que había hecho durante los últimos veintitrés años de su vida. Y cuál era su equipo de fútbol favorito. Y cuantos pasos le tomaba llegar a su trabajo. Y cuántos cepillos de dientes había tenido y cuántos de ellos había sido comidos por su gata.

Todo.

* * *

><p>Las literas, se dio cuenta mientras se arrojaba y giraba por vigésima tercera vez, no eran tan cómodas como las recordaba cuando era pequeña. Cayó en cuenta que lo único bueno de las literas era que se podían convertir en fuertes. La cama de arriba era completamente inútil y sólo servía para ahogarla en un mar de angustias cuando Arthur se movía mientras se acomodaba para dormir.<p>

"Si te vomito, lo siento" dijo al aire, esperando que Arthur no estuviera dormido.

Hubo un gruñido y el susurro de las cobijas moverse antes de que Arthur respondiera "Eh, si terminas vomitando no me mancharás. Cuestión de física."

Ariadne se preguntó por qué hoy todo se trataba de física*(4) en relación a partes del cuerpo, pero no lo analizó. En vez de eso, mencionó un mejor argumento.

"Estás en la zona donde podría salpicar. Te lo advierto, si continuas moviéndote tendrás que ir a buscar _todos_ tus productos de limpieza."

Arthur resopló pero no se movió. Ariadne estaba agradecida ya que por primera vez podía pensar claramente desde que se había recostado. Y fue esto lo que pensó.

"¿Cuánto de lo que dijiste es verdad?"

Arthur gruñó de nuevo (haciendo posible para Ariadne creer que él tal vez también era descendiente del hombre de las cavernas como ella) y escuchó debajo de ella "¿Cuánto de qué?"

"De lo que le dijiste a tus padres hoy en nuestra… ahm… discusión después de la cena ¿Cuánto de lo que dijiste era verdad? Pienso que es raro que vengas a tu casa y que tus padres te amen, pero que tengas que contarles historias para asegurarte que estarán seguros." Respiró. "Así que, ¿cuánto de lo que dijiste es verdad?"

"Te lo dije antes Ariadne," la voz de Arthur sonó apagada, como si estuviera acostado boca abajo. "Es mejor decirle la verdad a la gente. Les dije la verdad lo más que pude. Les conté historias, si, pero solo les conté una mentira."

"Oh," Ariadne se resistió a fruncir el ceño escépticamente. Pensó que era un gesto usado en exceso. "¿Y cuál fue esa mentira?"

"Que me gusta el guiso de atún de mi madre."

Ariadne se rió y debajo de ella, escuchó a Arthur reírse levemente, en su manera varonil. Pudo imaginarse su media sonrisa y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación que Arthur.

"Así que, ¿cuánto de lo que les dijiste a mis padres es verdad? ¿De verdad acariciaste a un pingüino cuando tenías siete?" preguntó Arthur

"Como me dijiste antes, Arthur, " Ariadne dijo hacia el techo "Es mejor decirle la verdad a la gente. Les dije casi toda la verdad. Sólo hubo una cosa en la que les mentí."

Arthur, afortunadamente no resopló "Oh, ¿y cuál fue?"

"Que me gustan las literas."

Hubo un momento de silencio, el cual fue roto por una oración.

"No lo sé," Arthur dijo desde abajo, parecía considerar las literas en cuestión, y esta vez su voz no sonaba ahogada. "A mí me gustan."

Ariadne arrugó la nariz. "¿Qué adulto en su sano juicio le gustan las literas? ¿Qué eres, un masoquista o qué?"

"No," parecía seguir reflexionando "Creo que soy más bien sádico" y con eso, empezó a rodar de un lado al otro, a brincar y rebotar en la parte baja de la cama, haciendo que la cama de arriba se meciera de un lado al otro como un barco atrapado en un tornado y un huracán al mismo tiempo.

Si Ariadne no se la estuviera pasando tan bien riendo, protestando por las bromas de Arthur y tratando de no salir disparada de la cama, lo más seguro es que estuviera muy mareada. Pero ambos estaban riéndose, casi al grado de llorar, así que ni siquiera se sentía mal.

Después de media hora, Ariadne estaba a punto de quedarse dormida se dio cuenta que todavía tenía una pregunta para Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur. Si eres tan honesto con tu familia, ¿por qué les dijiste que yo era tu mejor amiga?"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que fuera roto por una palabra.

"Eames"

Pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué significaba eso, se quedó dormida, soñando con literas, pingüinos y un mundo sin Eames

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Ariadne se dio cuenta de que no le habían ofrecido acomodarla en el cuarto de la hermana de Arthur<p>

* * *

><p>*(1): La frase original en inglés es "Always had an eye", su traducción original sería "Siempre tiene un ojo" pero a lo que se refiere es a que siempre está atento a todo.<p>

*(2): Litera es de esas camas que hay una arriba y una abajo, como las que hay en los campamentos o en la cárcel.

*(3): En inglés era "tuna casserole" que es como un "pay" de atún con fideos y se cubre de papas fritas y cebolla. Pero como no hay una traducción o un platillo similar en la cultura hispanoamericana lo traduje como "guiso de atún".

*(4) Ariadne habla de que todo es acerca de física porque al inicio del capítulo analiza la trayectoria de la baba del perro de Arthur y después con qué pasaría si vomitara (Todo una dama lo que piensa Ariadne ¿No?)

Sakura Potter

¿Reviews por favor?


	5. Greenday

**Disclaimer: **Inception es propiedad de Christopher Nolan y Warner Bros. La historia original le pertenece a la autora Have Socks. Will Travel. La traducción corre a cargo de mi, Sakura Potter.

**Notas de Traducción:**¡Hola Chicos!

**Lazos**

Capítulo Cinco: Greenday

_Donde el tema de Greenday sale a relucir_

* * *

><p>Ella era alta. Y Delgada. Compartía la misma gracia que Arthur y que Ariadne no estaba tan segura de saber de dónde provenía, ya que su madre no era tan elegante. También era increíblemente sigilosa.<p>

Porque cuando Ariadne se quedó dormida y soñaba con la falta de Eames, ella no estaba ahí.

Cuando se despertó esa mañana se dio cuenta que, no sólo Eames seguía ahí, sino que también un nuevo miembro de la familia anfitriona.

Y Arthur no parecía complacido.

Aceptémoslo, él siempre tenía… de hecho no el ceño fruncido. Sino una mirada evaluadora en su rostro. Pero ahora las esquinas de su boca se veían caídas y sus cejas – oh sus _cejas_ parecían formar una gran V en su rostro. Ariadne, por un loco momento mientras bajaba las escaleras esa mañana, tuvo el impulso de ofrecerle a Arthur un poco de loción. No quería que esas arrugas – formadas por fruncir tanto las cejas – dejaran un daño permanente.

La chica se posaba en uno de los banquillos cuando ambos entraron a la cocina esa mañana. Ariadne ya se había tomado la molestia de mencionarle a Arthur que tenía marcas de almohada en su rostro y Arthur le había dicho que tal vez le gustaría cepillar su cabello si Ariadne quería ser aceptada en tal educada compañía. Arthur había bajado los escalones sin dedicarle más que una mirada a su cepillo de dientes o su armario, así que Ariadne pensó que estaría bien bajar los quince escalones de madera hacia la cocina sin arreglar su apariencia.

La chica en pijama le hizo desear a Ariadne que tal vez por lo menos debió haber atado su cabello en una coleta semi-presentable en vez de dejarlo suelto y que se pegara con la saliva que tenía en la mejilla.

La chica y su madre platicaban por sobre la mesa que había en medio de la cocina campestre mientras la Sra. James sistemáticamente volteaba los pancakes. Ariadne estaba a punto de golpear con su codo a Arthur, para preguntarle quién era la nueva chica, cuando se dio cuenta que su atención estaba desviada y no le respondería algo en un futuro próximo.

Además decidió que, tal vez, si esperaba y veía, concluiría quién era la misteriosa figura por mera observación.

La chica obviamente los había escuchado entrar a la cocina y se giró sobre su banquillo sólo para ver quiénes eran los intrusos.

Su bonito rosto y su respingada nariz fueron suficientes como para mandar gateando a Ariadne escaleras arriba y meterse debajo de las cobijas. Ella nunca fue de las que se obsesionaba por la ropa o su apariencia. Pero esta chica obviamente se había esmerado. Tenía una mirada evaluadora – muy parecida a la de Arthur – y por el descontento que mostraba en su rostro no le gustaba lo que veía.

Hasta que miró a Arthur y sus ojos, del tamaño de los de un búho, se ensancharon del mismo tamaño que su sonrisa. Casi estampó el banquillo con la pared en su apuro de levantarse de él y lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano.

"¡ARTHUR!" chilló de una manera tan discreta que Ariadne estaba segura ella no podría hacerlo. Ella se aguantó una mirada de descontento, por miedo a parecer menos civilizada de lo que ya parecía. Mientras esta chica y su cabello negro abrazaban a Arthur y brincaban de arriba abajo, Ariadne se dejó caer en uno de los banquillos y se sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja. Trató de no sentir lástima de si misma.

"¡Madre!" casi rugió Arthur. Ariadne, que había pasado gran parte de su tiempo atrapando los lápices que se caían de su escritorio, fue capaz de sostener su vaso antes de que se cayera por la sorpresa.

En cambio, la pila de pancakes que la Sra. James llevaba en la espátula, no tuvo la misma suerte. Golpearon suavemente al piso mientras la pelinegra alta soltaba un par de exclamaciones.

"¡Arthur!" su madre rugió también, se detuvo de recoger los pancakes del suelo. El perro ya había entrado olfateando, y Ariadne lo vio retirarse a una esquina con un pancake sobresaliendo de su hocico.

"¿Qué hace Rachel en casa?" le dio a su hermana un rápido y distraído abrazo, y luego se movió a la mesa para escuchar lo que su madre tenía que decir.

La chica llamada Rachel no parecía impresionada que su hermano había pasado de ella con sólo un medio abrazo pero parecía lo suficientemente brillante para no insistir en ello. Enderezó su banquillo (Ariadne se dio cuenta con un gemido interno que había escogido el banquillo a lado de ella) y se posó ahí, como todo una dama. Incluso en pijama.

"Llamé a tu hermana anoche para decirle que estarías en casa por un tiempo" explicó la madre de Arthur, vertiendo más mezcla en la plancha. "¡Quiso venir y verte antes de que te fueras!"

Rachel, a lado de Ariadne, asintió levemente con su cabeza y cortó su pancakes en cuatro. Parecía ser igual de precisa con las cosas tan serviles como Arthur. Ariadne miró a la izquierda y se dio cuenta que, si, Arthur también había cortado sus pancakes en cuatro. Para cambiar las cosas un poco, Ariadne sólo cortó un pedazo y se lo metió a la boca. Se sentía tan bien siendo rebelde.

Eames atravesó la puerta en ese momento, tallando sus ojos y subiéndose el pantalón de su pijama a rayas. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Ariadne cuando pasó junto a ella, saludó a todos con un "¡Bonita mañana para todos!" y se dejó caer en el último banquillo disponible. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta que sentado a lado de él había un nuevo rostro.

"¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?" preguntó, mirándola cara a cara con una mirada divertida.

"Ella, Eames, es mi hermana" dijo Arthur de manera improvisada. "Su nombre es Rachel y estará de visita hasta que me vaya."

Eames no parpadeó por un par de segundos mientras analizaba, y después se encogió de hombros. Le tendió una mano y se presentó. Ariadne tomó el ejemplo de Eames y también tendió su mano para ser estrechada.

Mientras Rachel parecía complacida mientras canturreaba sus saludos a Eames, hubo una dura mirada en sus ojos cuando miró a Ariadne. Ella no sabía si se lo estaba imaginando, pero al estrechar su mano sintió un apretón demasiado fuerte y sus saludos muy secos.

"Arthur, sé que quieres pasar tus días con tus amigos y familia," la Sra. Eames parecía imperturbable por el hecho de que su hijo le dirigía una fría mirada. "Pero, en serio, necesito que limpies tu habitación. Sé que hay cosas ahí que no quieres que toque, y de hecho, han pasado cuatro años desde que te fuiste de casa. Pero creo que algunas cosas de la escuela que puedes tirar."

"¡Claro! Empezaré con ello ahora mismo." La cara de Arthur pasó del descontento al encanto más rápido de lo que tomaba cargar una página web. "Le tendré que pedir a _Ariadne _que mueva sus cosas. Tal vez _Eames_ pueda ayudarla."

Por la forma en que Arthur subrayó sus nombres, ella adivinó que en verdad no estaba emocionado por limpiar su cuarto y tenía otras razones para que fueran escaleras arriba. Pero su madre no lo notó, sólo dijo, "Oh, Arthur, querido. Estoy seguro de que puedes ser un caballero y ayudar a Ariadne a mover sus cosas."

"Oh, señora, está bien," le dijo Eames, volcando todo el contenido del recipiente con azúcar glas*(1) en sus cuatro pancakes. "Ayudaré a mi prometida si lo necesita."

Por alguna razón, Rachel parecía más relajada después de eso.

* * *

><p>Después del desayuno lleno de conversaciones entre madre e hija y recoger todo lo que habían ocupado, Ariadne se excusó con un suspiro de alivio reprimido. Dijo que necesitaba un baño, y, después de que la Sra. James le dijo donde estabas cada una de las toallas de la casa, se escapó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Arthur.<p>

Era obvio que Arthur no había estado en casa por mucho tiempo. El shampoo y acondicionador que estaban en el baño ya habían caducado (Ariadne no sabía que esos productos podían caducar)y las toallas sobre la repisa estaban ligeramente ásperas. Pensó que era extraño, tomando en cuenta que el resto de la casa estaba inmaculada (para probar su punto, escuchó a la Sra. James en el piso inferior ordenándoles a todos menos a Eames que lavaran sus platos "en este momento") pero imaginó que Arthur le había dicho a su madre no examinara sus cosas.

Después de todo, si él tenía esta sospechosa vida adulta, quién sabe que secretos estaría ocultando en su cuarto.

* * *

><p>"¿Tarea de Geometría?" preguntó Eames, sosteniendo una amarillenta hoja de papel arrancada de un cuaderno<p>

Arthur le dio una mirada calculadora, después la apartó con su mano. "No es Geometría. Álgebra II. Pero tírala a la basura. No sé por qué la conservo."

Los tres, más Rachel, estaban en la habitación de Arthur, limpiando lo que parecían ser siete años de coleccionar papeles, CDs y posters. Arthur intentó pero falló en mantener a Rachel fuera de su cuarto, pero la chica irrumpió en la habitación trayendo galletas consigo después de un par de minutos y no se había ido desde entonces. Revoloteó hasta la cama de arriba (la de Ariadne) y se coloco a un lado de una pila de apuntes de Biología Avanzada de Arthur.

"Supongo que esto fue ¿antes de los USB?" Ariadne indicando a todos los papeles dispersados a través de la habitación. Él parecía tan conciso con los detalles y Ariadne adivinó que eso incluía guardar todos los papeles que pasaran por sus manos. Aun así, pensó que Arthur sería lo suficientemente listo como para tirar a la basura una envoltura de paleta helada que encontró enterrado bajo una pila de CDs de Nirvana.

Arthur asintió y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Rachel canturreó su reciente descubrimiento.

"¡Oh Arthur! Encontré una nota que tal vez te gustaría leer. ¡Es de Bianca!"

Arthur se lanzó como un disparo y arrancó el papel de las manos de su hermana. "Rachel," dijo él entre dientes. "te quiero. Eres una hermana menor increíble. Pero estas a punto de sacarme de quicio."

El retador rostro de Rachel no cedió ni un poco, en cambio se encogió de hombros. "Veo que Bianca todavía puede alterarte, aún después de todos estos años."

Se balanceó con sus piernas para brinca de la cama y aterrizó en el suelo con una ligereza que no era proporcional con su peso.

"Llamaré a Summer, veré si todavía está en el pueblo." Dijo de manera improvisada.

Y con eso, Rachel se deslizó fuera.

Arthur se aseguró de que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro después de que ella salió. Dejó salir un suspiro que hinchó sus mejillas, se recargó sobre la puerta y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado. Sus dedos fueron a parar a sus sienes y la mirada en su rostro expresaba algo que Ariadne no pudo identificar. ¿Alivio? ¿Frustración?

"Perdón por mi hermana" dijo mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Se dio cuenta que hacía, y dejó caer sus manos a los costados como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas.

"Está bien" lo calmó Ariadne, mientras Eames hizo la pregunta que estaba también en su mente.

"¿Quién es Bianca?" preguntó Eames en un tono que Ariadne sabía no era simple curiosidad. "¿Quién es Bianca, Arthur?"

"Mi novia en la preparatoria." Agitó su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "Ella estaba… loca, por decirlo así."

Ariadne había sentido su esperanza caer en picada a un oscuro abismo sin fondo. ¿Cómo podría competir con una chica llamada Bianca? Pero resultó ser, que no tendría que hacerlo, porque era tan psicópata que había dejado paranoico a Arthur.

Mientras su esperanza jalaba de la cuerda de su figurativo paracaídas, Arthur aprovechó para otra vez revisar que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y después miró hacia Ariadne. Le sostuvo la mirada por bastante tiempo.

"Tenemos un pequeño problema," dijo Arthur al aire, restirando su cabello.

"Hasta ahora" dijo rápidamente Eames. "Estoy muy seguro que el único con problemas eres tú. Esto" – y levantó una hoja de papel arrugada – "es de cuarto grado. ¿Somos un poco sentimentales no?"

Arthur le dio a Eames una dura mirada, como preguntándose si valía la pena gastar energía aventándole uno de sus zapatos, pero después negó con la cabeza. (Ariadne supuso que no lo valía)

"No, en serio," insistió Arthur "tenemos un problema. Mi hermana."

Ariadne asintió vigorosamente. Si, la hermana de Arthur era un problema. Se preguntó como Arthur podía haber crecido a lado de una molesta, abusiva, terrible –

"No sé," Eames se encogió de hombros "Es todo un deleite para la pupila."

- peste. De repente la caja de CD de Queen que tenía en su mano se sentía más como un arma que como el protector de un CD de rock. Se pregunto si era posible golpear a Eames con eso, aunque estuviera del otro lado de la habitación.

Arthur resopló, y parecía que rodaba sus ojos. Parecía acostumbrado a que la gente hablara así de su hermana, y por un loco momento, Ariadne quiso aventarle la caja de CD también a Arthur. Le daba demasiado apoyo a una persona que obviamente les estaba causando problemas.

"¿Qué hay de malo con ella?" preguntó Ariadne, apresurándose a escuchar qué había de malo con la hermana de Arthur. O escucharlo decir algo malo de ella. No estaba muy segura.

"Lo sabe." Fue la enigmática respuesta.

"¿Qué sabe?" Eames se rio entre dientes, recostando su espalda en la cama de debajo de la litera. "¿La relación entre los números primos? ¿Qué pasa con los calcetines que se pierden en la lavadora?"

"Ja ja ja" la risa de Arthur no sonó como tal. Ariadne decidió que no lo encontraba divertido. "No, Eames. De hecho, no era de lo que hablaba. A lo que me refiero es a que ella sabe cuál es mi trabajo. Sabe que me meto en los sueños de la gente."

Ariadne entendió el problema. Pero lo que no veía era cómo eso era un problema para ellos. "¿Y luego? Quiero decir, que vengas a casa no significa que vengas a deslizarte a los pensamientos de alguien."

Arthur asintió una vez con la cabeza, como concediéndole un punto por su lógica. "Cierto. Pero mi hermana no es tonta. A diferencia de ti, Eames, mi hermana es muy lógica. Le gustan las matemáticas. Y ¿qué probabilidad hay de que me encuentre a ambos en una tienda? Nadie viene a este pueblo, a menos que sea de paso. Y cuando Yusuf llegue mañana, estas probabilidades serán menores ¿Tres personas en el mismo pueblo en la misma semana? Me sorprende que mi madre no sospeche."

"Así que, lo que dices," Ariadne resumió desde una esquina "es que ¿tu hermana sospecha de tus motivos para estar en casa?"

"Sí," Arthur asintió "estará en la búsqueda de cualquier actividad sospechosa. Ariadne, no dejes que te atrape mirando la casa para los detalles del sueño. Eames, no seas estúpido ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no puedes controlarte con las mujeres bellas. Por favor contrólate y recuerda que mi hermana tiene novio y tu una prometida" miró intencionalmente a Ariadne, cuya cara estaba tan roja como el CD _Beatles 1_ que había puesto en la pila de "Mantener"

"Y una vez más," el rostro de Eames se veía malicioso, Ariadne se encogió, esperando el insulto que Eames estaba a punto de decir. "Arthur, el hombre clave, se las ha arreglado para pasar por alto algo." Se puso de pie y se estiró "Sólo asegúrate de que lo que hayas pasado por alto no signifique que uno de nosotros se quede atrapado en el Limbo."

Los ojos de Arthur miraron fijamente a Eames y luego a Ariadne, tratando de decidir cuál era el mejor rostro para mirar – cuál era el que menos lo juzgaría. Se fijó en Ariadne. "En el trabajo de Fisher fue un golpe de suerte. Sólo me… distraje. Esta vez no estoy distraído para nada."

La mirada en el rostro de Eames mostraba claramente que el alto hombre británico suplicaba por diferir.

* * *

><p>Ariadne pasó el resto del día dibujando, dibujando, dibujando. Enfundada en sus pants más grandes, se acomodó en el sillón mientras Levitt James veía el partido de basquetbol universitario (le gritó al televisor de la misma manera que Arthur. Obviamente estaba ofendido de que su equipo estuviera perdiendo) y garabateó los detalles de la casa, asegurándose de tener en cuenta cualquier característica extraña de la casa. Ya que estarían usando la casa como escenario del sueño, era importante que Ariadne tuviera todo correcto. James y su familia habían estado viviendo en esa casa desde que Arthur tenía un año de edad, así que el hombre la conocía a la perfección.<p>

Ariadne estaba tratando de captar correctamente los detalles del reloj del abuelo cuando empezó la pauta de los comerciales en el televisor. Levitt James silenció la TV y se giró hacia Ariadne.

"Así que, Ariadne," fue como empezó. Ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y mordió la goma de su lápiz. Levitt James se divirtió ante su sobresalto y le dio un par de segundo para recuperarse antes de empezar a preguntar.

"¿Cómo conociste a mi hijastro?" parecía una plática sin importancia, así que Ariadne le contestó con honestidad. Para ser juez, no parecía sospechar.

"En el trabajo" explicó Ariadne, cerrando su cuaderno de dibujo cuando Rachel entró a la habitación y se sentó a lado de su padre.

"Ah, ¿Así que hacer el mismo tipo de trabajo que Arthur?" preguntó dulcemente Levitt, dándole una pequeña media sonrisa.

"Oh, sí." Ariadne estaba agradecida de que tuviera una historia de respaldo. Les contó a Levitt James y su (demasiado curiosa) hija la historia que habían preparado; cómo ella y Arthur se habían conocido mientras trabajaban construyendo un puente en París. Él cómo el ingeniero y ella como el arquitecto.

"Es bueno saber que finalmente está usando ese título universitario que tanto le costó obtener" Rachel gorjeó, oprimiendo con sus dedos el botón para volver el sonido al televisor. "Lo último que supe es que era asistente en una compañía grande. Es bueno con los detalle. Es un excelente asistente. Pero la ingeniería siempre ha sido el trabajo para él."

"Supe que eres buena con los números" dijo Ariadne educadamente, y Rachel le sonrió genuinamente.

"Oh, es muy lindo de tu parte que lo digas." La halagó antes de que empezara el juego. "Arthur dice que eres una arquitecta maravillosa. Tal vez podrías enseñarme alguna vez los diseños del puente."

Cuando el juego inició, Ariadne se encontró llena de dudas.

Pero la única cosa que sabía era que necesitaba dibujar los planos para un puente si quería convencer a esta confusa chica de que ella era inocente.

* * *

><p>Arthur la salvó del intensó gritoneo que había entre los dos miembros de la familia James y el partido de basquetbol. Mientras Rachel le gritaba a un base*(2) por no hacer su trabajo y Levitt James maldecía al réferi por parecer impasible, Arthur se detuvo en la cocina por un trago de leche directo del cartón.<p>

"Arthur, ¿qué te he dicho de beber directo del cartón?" su madre lo reprendió desde una de las puertas estilo café*(3) que venían del pasillo. Su llegada fue tan sorpresiva, que si no fuera por los reflejos que había perfeccionado todos estos años, Arthur hubiera terminado con leche sobre toda su camisa.

"¡Madre!" jadeó "Deja de abalanzarte sobre mí de esa manera. Me vas a matar de un susto."

Su madre negó con la cabeza, como rindiéndose con su hijo, y empezó a colocar ollas y sartenes sobre la estufa. "No hay necesidad de estar tan tenso Arthur. En todo caso, mis pobres huesos serán los que se mueran del susto cuando de la nada te apareces en mi puerta. Honestamente, esta es la primera vez que llamas con anticipación. Y siempre usando esos trajes. ¿No estás lo suficientemente relajado para no vestirte tan formal en casa?"

Ella le quitó el cartón de leche a Arthur y procedió a verterlo en una de las grandes ollas. Abrió la boca, como si fuera a continuar con su sermón, y Arthur se tomó el tiempo para interrumpirla antes de que volviera a comenzar.

"Ah, Ariadne, ahí estas." Dijo por sobre el televisor y sus gritones familiares. "¿Te puedo robar por un momento?"

Ariadne apartó sus ojos de un jugador alto vestido de azul y asintió con vigor.

De todas maneras ella nunca había entendió el basquetbol.

* * *

><p>"¿Backstreet Boys?" preguntó Ariadne, sosteniendo una caja de CD. Se las arregló para sofocar una risa.<p>

Arthur contempló la caja por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. "No, ese lo puedes tirar."

Ambos estaban de nuevo limpiando la habitación de Arthur. Eames estaba en una ubicación no revelada y el resto de la familia veía el partido de basquetbol en el piso de abajo. Ariadne podía escuchar (y sentir) las vibraciones de los gritos de la Sra. James incluso a través de la alfombra. En cualquier caso, Ariadne no estaba segura de donde había heredado su tranquilidad. Sin duda, no de su madre.

"Bien." Ariadne lo retó "Esperaba que tuvieras buen gusto como para quedarte con ese pedazo de basura."

"Oh, ¿basura?" Arthur preguntó mientras movía una pila de papeles a la papelera de reciclaje a lado de su cama. "Porque yo te iba a preguntar si querías quedártelo. Pareces del tipo de persona que podría gustarle."

"Bueno… es muy amable de tu parte" Ariadne puso el CD en la pila de los que iban a la basura. "Pero no es necesario."

"Déjame adivinar, ya lo tienes" el silencio de Ariadne fue suficiente respuesta "¿Basura eh?" Arthur le sonrió con su media sonrisa. Ella pensó que eran irritantes esas medias sonrisas, y que podía aprender como sonreír así para que también ella le sonriera de esa manera a Arthur. Él necesitaba una dosis de su propia medicina.

"Tienes mucha música" comentó Ariadne, pasando sus dedos por el lomo de las cajas de CD. Estaban ordenadas alfabéticamente, por supuesto, y ocupaban dos largos libreros.

"Si, me gustaba la música cuando era niño" apartó la mirada del papel que tenía y la posó en los títulos sobre el estante. "Mucha música pop… los noventas fueron duros."

Arthur se estremeció y Ariadne sacó aleatoriamente uno de los títulos del estante. "Entonces me deshago de Vanilla Ice" sostuvo el CD para que Arthur lo viera.

Arthur asintió vigorosamente. "¡Empezaba a culturizarme! ¡Tengo que recuperarme de 20 años de mal gusto musical!"

"¿Entonces ahora sólo escuchas música clásica?" Ariadne reflexiono esa opción y decidió que sí, era la que encajaba.

"… Sí." Fue su respuesta culposa. Ariadne lo miró directo a sus ojos cafés. Se veían sospechosos. Era un mentiroso terrible.

"Ajá…" Ariadne no parecía convencida.

"Aunque admito también que tengo un CD de Greenday escondido en mi coche…" finalmente admitió Arthur y Ariadne se rió. Eso era tan típico de Arthur, se dijo, tratar y mantener un rostro indiferente. Pero por otro lado, sólo era un niño grande.

"No tienes que preocuparte por culturizarte, Arthur" Ariadne lo reprendió "Escuchar música nueva no es tan malo."

"Supongo que no he escuchado la misma música que tú," Arthur gruño, obviamente creyendo que no había nada bueno en la radio.

"Te diré que, te haré un CD" le prometió "Y lo tendrás que escuchar. La música nueva no es tan mala."

Arthur frunció sus labios y jugueteó con el papel que tenía en sus manos como si lo estuviera considerando.

"Piénsalo. La nueva música no puedes ser peor que lo que salió en los noventas."

Y con ese razonamiento, Arthur fue forzado a estar de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>*(1) Azúcar glas: en mi país así se le dice al azúcar pulverizado, azúcar glacé, azúcar nevada o como ustedes lo conozcan.<p>

*(2) Base: al parecer, porque yo no sé de basquetbol, es una de las posiciones, como decir delantero o volante en fútbol.

* (3) Puertas estilo café: esas puertas dobles que rebotan, como las de las cantinas del viejo oeste. No sé cómo se digan en español.

Sakura Potter


	6. Nivel de Madurez

**Disclaimer: **Inception es propiedad de Christopher Nolan y Warner Bros. La historia original le pertenece a la autora Have Socks. Will Travel. La traducción corre a cargo de mi, Sakura Potter.

**Notas de traducción: **¡Hola Chicos! ¡Estoy muy feliz porque tengo dos lectoras nuevas! **kirrsty **y **Lindmie. **Así como tambien a todos los que pusieron esta historia en Story Alert o Favorite Story :) ¡Muchas gracias! Siéntanse en la libertad de, si quieren, dejarle a esta pobre traductora un review. Sé que no estoy actualizando mucho últimamente pero tuve un semestre muy pesado y ahora que estoy de vacaciones tratare de subir por lo menos otros 6 más. ¡En fin! sin más parloteo, les dejo el siguiente cap. ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Lazos<strong>

Capítulo Seis: Nivel de Madurez

_En donde Ariadne aprende que la familia James apoya al equipo perdedor_

* * *

><p>Cuando la Sra. James dijo "siéntanse en casa", Eames pareció tomarlo muy en serio. Incluso antes de que acabara de decir la frase, él ya había dejado sus zapatos a lado de la puerta con sus calcetines metidos en ellos y sus (terriblemente olorosos) pies se apoyaban en la mesita de café color blanco. Sus modales no habían mejorado en los tres días que ya llevaban en la casa. Lo más que podía decir Ariadne en defensa de Eames es que por lo menos había tendido su cama (aventando las almohadas en su lugar). Y tuvo la suficiente educación de no sacar solamente los malvaviscos de la caja de cereales.<p>

Eames incluso tuvo la osadía de cambiarle al partido de basquetbol por uno de fútbol cuando la familia James había salido de la habitación por más queso para sus nachos. Debió haber sentido la fija mirada de Ariadne del otro lado del sillón, porque la volteó a ver cuando Van Persie falló un tiro a gol.

"¿Qué?" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros todavía con el control en mano "Tengo que mantener parte de mi cultura."

"¿Así que ves fútbol holandés?" Ariadne señalo hacia la TV y el jugador holandés ahora estaba cobrando un tiro de esquina. "Pensé que eras de Inglaterra"

Eames le dio una mirada amable, como si sintiera pena por ella. Se deslizó sobre el sillón para sentarse a lado de ella y colgó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Es correcto. Soy inglés" sonrió. "And Van Persie, el holandés volador, juega para un club inglés."

Le dio unas palmaditas en su mejilla, como lo haría con un niño pequeño, pero no quitó su brazo de sus hombros.

Desde ese momento, hasta que Arthur vino y le quitó el control a Eames, Ariadne decidió dirigir toda su atención a ese jugador "V. Persie" y no al brazo en sus hombros.

Y cuando Arthur vino y se sentó a cinco centímetros de ella, Ariadne puso la mayor atención posible al juego de basquetbol que la que le había dedicado a cualquier otro juego.

Sin embargo, debido a ambas distracciones, no aprendió demasiado, excepto que Arthur y Eames eran personas muy, muy cálidas.

* * *

><p>Para ser un hombre comprometido, Eames lograba pasar mucho tiempo con Rachel, lo cual dejaba a Ariadne con dos pensamientos. A) Estaba agradecida de que Eames se distrajera y no hablara tanto con ella. Quería a Eames, si, (excepto cuando imprimió las alineaciones del Arsenal y le ordenó que se las memorizara) pero todas las actividades sentimentales empezaban a quedar en un pasado muy lejano. Pero B) se suponía que <em>estaban <em>pretendiendo estar comprometidos, y los desvíos de atención de Eames arrojaban el plan a los perros*(1) (aunque Marty, el perro de Arthur, probablemente no tocaría nada que tuviera que ver con Eames.)

El día en que se suponía que Yusuf llegaría, Eames anunció a la familia que necesitaba ir a hacer "cosas de la boda", como escoger un esmoquin. Él, evidentemente, era un hombre con un gusto soberbio y en verdad quería _comprar_ su esmoquin, en vez de rentar uno. Ariadne lo retó diciéndole que eso lo hacía tan sensible como una mujer; obviamente quería quedarse el vestido – eerr, esmoquin – como un recordatorio de su boda próxima-a-suceder. Pero Rachel encontró este comportamiento entrañable y le dijo a Arthur que debería de ir con Eames a escoger su esmoquin.

Arthur le dio una mirada a su hermana que parecía decir que prefería comerse diecinueve ollas tamaño Ariadne de guiso de atún que ir de compras con su "amigo".

"Arthur está ayudando a Ariadne a escoger su vestido." Explicó Eames astutamente. "Si lo quieres ver de alguna manera, tu hermano está en más contacto con su lado femenino que muchos de los hombres actuales."

Ariadne se preguntó si era momento de decir que Eames tenía un CD de karaoke con los éxitos de Taylor Swift en su coche. Se imaginó que no era lugar ni momento para decir tan reveladora información.

Cuando Rachel se fue con Eames después del desayuno, y Ariadne se halló a solas con Arthur, estuvo agradecida de mantener su boca cerrada y de seguir comiendo sus Wheaties*(2) (Después de todo, eran el desayuno de un campeón, y en ese momento, Ariadne era una campeona.)

"¿Deberíamos de usar este tiempo para discutir cómo procederemos ahora que mi hermana no está en casa?" preguntó Arthur, comiendo su última cucharada de avena. Los señores James seguían dormidos, así que era el momento oportuno, pero Ariadne negó con la cabeza.

"Nah. Creo que Yusuf debería estar presente cuando planeemos eso. Tal vez tenga una buena opinión, y debemos de mantener abiertas nuestras opciones."

Arthur parecía pensar que ella tenía razón, ya que asintió y tragó su avena sin su usual mirada pensativa y calculadora. "Entonces ¿qué dices que deberíamos hacer todo el día? No podemos hacer nada sin Eames ni Yusuf."

Ariadne lo pensó durante dos cucharadas más de su cereal antes de ser absorbida por su valor y (re)preguntó una pregunta que había hecho dos noches atrás.

"¿Por qué dijiste que tú y yo somos mejores amigos?" se las arregló para decirla rápidamente antes de llenar su boca con una cucharada más de cereal y espero que le diera otra vez esa sensación de campeona que había perdido cuando se puso en ridículo.

Arthur tragó su bocado de avena (cosa asquerosa que se atasca en la garganta de las personas, se dijo Ariadne) y se limpio sus manos en la servilleta de tela (sí, la familia James usaba servilletas de tela. La Sra. James le había enseñado ayer orgullosamente sus servilletas de los acereros de Pittsburg)

"Te lo dije, es mejor decirle la verdad a tus padres. Hace las cosas más claras." Un débil sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Arthur y Ariadne sintió la necesidad de pegarle con la caja de cereal.

"Espera, ¿soy tu mejor amiga? ¿y Cobb?"

"Cobb se fue. Él está con sus hijos, subiéndose a Space Mountain. No regresará. En el momento en que el trabajo de Fisher se convirtió en su modo de regresar con sus niños nos… separamos."

Ariadne pensó que eso sonaba un poco envidioso de parte de Arthur."Huh… ¿celoso de los niños?"

Arthur resopló y después negó con la cabeza. "No, para nada. James y Phillipa son geniales y nunca podría estar celoso de ellos. No es eso a lo que me refería."

"¿Entonces a qué te referías? ¿Me estás hablando en clave?" preguntó Ariadne.

"Mira, en el momento en que Cobb encontró la manera de regresar con sus hijos, se concentró en ello. Antes, siempre estábamos juntos. Siempre andábamos corriendo, siempre buscando otro trabajo. Teníamos una conexión mutua, un miedo mutuo. El miedo de que no pudiéramos regresar a casa. Para mí, no ha pasado; para él, sí. Así que me puso bajo su protección para asegurarse de que lo que le había pasado a él no me pasara a mí."

"Pero en el momento en que descubrió que podía regresar con sus hijos, su atención se desvió. Tú misma lo viste con todas las cosas que aparecieron en el sueño de Fisher. Eso nunca había pasado, y creo saber por qué."

"Porque estaba tan cerca de volver a ver sus niños," Ariadne concluyó. "Todas esas memorias se hicieron más fuertes por el hecho de que era su única oportunidad para enmendar sus errores. Era todo o nada para él."

Arthur asintió. "Si hubiera sido cualquier otro trabajo, con otra recompensa, las cosas hubieran salido normales. Ese tren destrozó todo porque era su última oportunidad para arreglar lo que había arruinado. Era estrés – un recordatorio físico de todos sus arrepentimientos que podría componer en este trabajo."

Ariadne asintió, pero su pregunta seguía sin responderse. "¿Entonces por qué Cobb y tú dejaron de hablarse?"

"Oh, no nos dejamos de hablar; eso suena un poco duro de lo que sucedió." Arthur empezó a acomodar su avena en forma de pequeñas montañas. "Pero cuando empezamos a trabajar en lo de Fisher, no hablábamos tanto. Tú eras la única con la que realmente hablaba."

Le esbozó una media sonrisa, la cual Ariadne le regresó, sólo que la de ella fue completa, era incapaz de esbozar una media sonrisa sin que pareciera que la mitad de su cara estaba anestesiada.

"Así que siguen siendo amigos…" Ariadne apuntó.

"… pero soy más cercano a ti." Concluyó Arthur.

Ambos se quedaron en su nuevo y amable silencio antes de que Ariadne lo volviera a interrumpir.

"¿Y todo esto qué tiene que ver con Eames?" preguntó Ariadne, citando la respuesta de Arthur hace un par de noches.

"¿Eames?" Arthur podría ser un buen actor, pero Ariadne estaba segura de que su confusión era verdadera.

"Hace un par de noches me dijiste que por Eames le habías dicho a tu mamá y a tu padrastro que éramos mejores amigos."

Arthur balanceó su cabeza de un lado a otro, recordando. "Bueno, no podía dejar que el horrible británico fuera el único con un lazo emocional contigo. Si no fueras mi mejor amiga, las cosas serían demasiado raras."

Arthur recogió una de sus montañitas con su cuchara, y, con un tiro practicado, se la arrojó, aterrizando en una de sus mejillas,

Cuando la Sra. James bajó y los encontró a ambos embarrados de todo tipo de cereal imaginable, Ariadne deseó que Eames se hubiera comido los malvaviscos. Así no tendrían tanto que limpiar.

Pero cuando Arthur comentó que los malvaviscos de lunas azules combinaban con sus ojos color chocolate, Ariadne le agradeció a su falso prometido de asegurarse de dejar por lo menos, una luna azul en la caja

* * *

><p>Debido a la guerra de comida de esa mañana, Ariadne y Arthur fueron asignados a hacer encargos todo el día. Era lo "mínimo" que podían hacer por "ensuciar la perfectamente limpia cocina que Eames, <em>ese querido, <em>había pasado toda la tarde de ayer limpiando."

(Ariadne quería decirle a la Sra. James que Eames odiaba tanto el basquetbol que prefería limpiar la cocina o luchar con un tigre que ver un segundo más del partido. Luego decidió que era mejor que por lo menos uno de los inquilinos estuviera en buenos términos con la Sra. James porque Ariadne quería algo bueno para cenar esa noche.)

Los mandaron en el coche del Sr. James a comprar zanahorias en el pueblo y a dejar un paquete en la oficina de correos.

"Tu padrastro tiene buen gusto," comentó Ariadne, subiéndole el volumen a una canción de Billy Joel.

"Si," dijo Arthur, meneando su cabeza un par de veces al ritmo de la música. "Él me inculcó su buen gusto, a tan temprana edad, obviamente."

Arthur y Ariadne pensaron en todos los CD de _boy bands_ que había tirado a la basura, y reprimieron un estremecimiento y una pequeña risa respectivamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo con tu padrastro entonces?" preguntó Ariadne, bajándole el volumen a la música para dejar que la conversación fluyera.

"Básicamente desde que nací. Al parecer el primer esposo de mi madre – mi padre – era un cretino, y ella lo dejó y se casó con mi padrastro unos meses después." Las cejas de Arthur surcaron su rostro de un modo muy parecido a las vías de un tren.

"¿Así que has vivido con él todo este tiempo y él aún se considera tu padrastro?"

Arthur se quedo en silencio por un momento antes de solamente añadir "Durante veintisiete años."

"¿Y Rachel vino… siete años después de ti?"

"Tres años." Arthur miró sus manos posadas sobre el volante "Rachel tiene veinticuatro."

Ariadne decidió que sería de mal gusto menciona que se imagina a Rachel viendo caricaturas los sábados y usando pantuflas de cerdito. También pensó que sería sin tacto mencionar que Rachel actuaba como si fuera más joven que Ariadne con sus veinticuatro. Aunque, juzgando por la guerra de comida de esa mañana, Ariadne era difícilmente el estándar para juzgar la madurez.

"Oh, pensé que era más… joven." Ariadne dijo poco convincentemente.

"Sí…" dijo Arthur y sus nudillos se emblanquecieron al apretar más el volante. "Ella cambió mucho los últimos cinco años."

Recorrieron unos kilómetros más y Ariadne posó su mirada en la vegetación que estaba al lado del camino mientras jugueteaba con su llavero de los Medias Rojas de Boston. No había ningún aire denso dentro del coche, pero hasta que los nudillos de Arthur dejaran de verse blancos, Ariadne se imagino que sería contraproducente tratar de hablar con él.

"Solía jugar ahí beisbol todo el tiempo," dijo Arthur señalando con su cabeza. Ariadne vio cuatro brillantes campos aparecer de lado derecho del camino mientras se deslizaba por entre los árboles. Habían entrado a las afueras de la ciudad, donde estaba la preparatoria, evidentemente. A luz de media mañana, el rojo del montículo y el verde del campo se veían como una señal de bienvenida, incluso algunos equipos ya se hallaban en el campo colocándose su camisas para practicar sus bateos.

"¿Te gusta el beisbol?" preguntó Ariadne, viendo por unos momentos a Arthur de manera diferente por primera vez.

"Más que el basquetbol," explicó. Antes de este viaje, Ariadne no habría pensado que tal comparación fuera tan impresionante. Pero ya que él había pasado sus días haciendo nada más que yendo y viniendo del sillón a la cocina durante los comerciales en los partidos de basquetbol, Ariadna sintió como su mandíbula caía a una velocidad de un objeto aerodinámico lanzado por un cañón.

"¿Es en serio?" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Sip." Dijo él mientras le daba una larga mirada a los campos. "Jugué beisbol durante la preparatoria. Pude haber conseguido una beca si no me hubiera roto una pierna en mi último año."

"Te rompiste la pierna." Era más una declaración de continua sorpresa que una verdadera pregunta.

"Me rompí la pierna mientras me barría a home. Gané el juego, pero pase las siguientes semanas en muletas. Me perdí mi noche de graduación también… Pero aún así amo el beisbol."

"¡Yo también amo el beisbol!" Ariadne explotó, sosteniendo su llavero de los Medias Rojas de Boston como prueba. "Mi familia ha sido fan de los Medias toda mi vida. Tenemos boletos para toda la temporada."

Arthur frenó completamente el coche y le di una mirada muy, muy dura. "Tendré que pedirte que salgas del auto."

Ariadne parpadeó como respuesta y bajó su llavero.

"Ummmm… ¿por qué?"

Arthur apuntó con un dedo tembloroso un adorno que colgaba del espejo retrovisor.

Era el símbolo de los Yankees*(3).

Y de repente Ariadne se sintió sucia por estar sentada en un auto contaminado con porquería Yankee.

* * *

><p>(1) La frase en inglés dice (traduciéndola literalmente): "tirar el plan a los perros" o sea que lo está tirando todo por la borda. No hubiera podido adaptar eso para que se ajustara a la relación con el perro de Arthur<p>

(2) Wheaties: Es un cereal de hojuelas de maíz. Su slogan dice "El desayuno de los campeones" y es conocido porque normalmente en la caja aparecen atletas de alto rendimiento como Tiger Woods o Michael Jordan

(3) Los Yankees y los Medias Rojas de Boston son conocidos por ser arrchirivales en la Liga de Beisbol Americana. Algo así como el Real Madrid y el Barcelona, el Guadalajara y el América o el Boca Juniors y el River Plate.


End file.
